Black Silk
by Ivory-Stone
Summary: Sephiroth-Cloud shonen-ai yaoi Five years after Meteor and Jenova starts some chaos. Join Zax, Cloud, and Sephiroth on the journey of their lives.
1. prelude

Hey everybody. This is my first finished FFVII fanfic and I just want to say thanks to everybody who helped me...which was only one or two people. But that's okay. Not only is this my first finished FFVII fanfic, but its also my first ever shonen-ai/yaoi fic, so it may not be that good.

Writing this story took a lot of effort considering I had to write for a character who was supposed to be dead and make one of my favorite characters gay (forgive me great Sephiroth!! *is listening to One Winged Angel while writing this*) Cloud was kind of easy. All I had to do was picture Hisoka from Yami no Mitsuei/Descendents of Darkness and I had Cloud almost! Zax was fun. ^.^ One of my friends is a big Zax fan and we often role-play as Zax and Sephy, which kind of made it easy to write for...

This story was pure random-fandom and it took me three days to write chapter 11 (gee I wonder why...trying to write a sex scene while at SCHOOL is normally hard...). Heck I don't even know why I even wrote the damn thing!!! Oh well...It came out pretty well and I _may_ write a sequal...

I do not own any characters. I just wrote them completely out of character. Rated R for violence, language, and sexual content.

**Prelude** Five years after Meteor and all is calm...so we think. After destroying the last reactor in Midgar, Zax reminds Cloud of hidden memories and secret pasts that eventually lead to the return of Sephiroth. But with the dark angel's return comes new twists. Jenova is alive and has her eyes set on our three heros and the distruction of the planet. As the trio learns more about the Jenova situation, Cloud and Sephiroth find themselves tangled in a web of emotions, confessions, and secret wishes. Can our trio save the world from a shape-shifting sorceress or will their emotions cloud their judgment and cause them to fail? 


	2. chapter1

**Chapter 1**

"How much more longer? This is killing my hair!" Zax whined as he and Cloud crawled through the air vent of the reactor.

"Shut up...we're almost there. Can't you hear it?" muttered Cloud, leading the way. "Just be glad we aren't blowing up Shinra instead of the piddely Section 4 reactor."

"Blowing up?" Zax paused in the vent. "We're blowing it up?"

"Yeah. Don't you have the explosives?"

"I was supposed to bring them?! I thought you grabbed them!"

Cloud glanced over his shoulder to glare at Zax. "You stupid piece of shit! I told you to bring them with us!"

"Hey don't worry man!" grinned Zax. "Its not like we're completely helpless. We'll just make do without. Maybe build a better bomb from scrap or something..."

"Fine..." Cloud mumbled. "For once you come up with a halfway decent plan."

"I kind of wish Sephy were with us," Zax sighed out of the blue.

"What?!" Cloud stopped and turned to Zax as he screeched, shooting a dark glare at his dark-haired comrade. "Are you fucking nuts?!"

Zax shrugged. "We'd be in and out by now...Sephy could have gotten us in a quick way and out even quicker. He'd enjoy an adventure like this. Sephiroth was a great guy until that Hojo dude fucked up his mind." Again Zax sighed. "A shame you had to kill Sephy...He could have been changed to normal."

Cloud turned to lead once more, but paused. "I...I didn't kill him..."

The dark-haired ex-SOLDIER perked in curiosity. "You didn't? But you told everyone..."

"I lied!" snapped the blonde, continuing down the airshaft. "I rather not talk about it...not now."

Sensing a piercing emotion radiate from his ally, Zax bit his bottom lip to hold back his curiosity and questions for later. The two continued through the vent, crawling closer to the reactor's center. Soon the smell of both ancient and fresh Mako energy caught up with them.

"We're getting closer," Cloud muttered darkly.

Finally, they reached the vent opening and crawled out. Leaving the vent first, Cloud went to the main reactor, inspecting it. Behind him, Zax gathered random trinkets in attempts to build a better bomb, which failed miserably. "Fuck this!" Zax exclaimed, throwing down the metal box. "Can't we just use a Materia or something?"

Muttering, Cloud drew Ultimate Weapon from his back, Zax following suit with his recovered Buster Sword he got back from Cloud. The two glanced at each other and nodded their heads, thinking the same thing. Without warning, the two let out a shout as they attacked the metal reactor. Within seconds, what had once been the reactor core was now nothing more than a pile of destroyed metal. As they finished, the ground shook beneath them.

"Shit!" Zax cursed. "The reactor is building up pressure. It's going to blow!"

"At least it'll explode," Cloud mumbled to himself, turning to run out of the building. "C'mon! Lets jet before any Shinra dogs notice anything!"

With that, the two men ran from the room and left the reactor, escaping from the Section 4 area and towards the edge of Midgar. It wasn't until after they left the dark, dismal city did they stop. In the distance, they could hear the explosion of the erupted reactor, a yellow spot of a fireball appearing on the black city.

"That's the last one in Midgar..." sighed Cloud.

"Sure is..." replied Zax. "Now for the fun part. Getting the ones that aren't clustered together. Anywhere in particular you want to start?"

"Nibelheim," Cloud answered coldly. "I want to get rid of that one first. It brings back memories I want gone..."

"Speaking of memories...how 'bout you tell me why you lied to the world when you said you 'killed' Sephiroth." For once, Zax had shed his carefree and cheerful mask and replaced it with a serious aura.

Cloud turned his back to Zax, looking towards the village of Kalm. "Maybe after I say good-bye to Tifa and the others..."

"Maybe now." Zax placed a strong hand on Cloud's shoulder as the blonde moved to walk away. "You can't run forever Cloud. Not from me, not from Tifa, not from yourself." Cloud turned to face Zax with wide sapphire eyes. "You would have told Aeris as soon as she asked, wouldn't you?"

His friend's words slapped him hard, the truth in them leaving a burning sting. Unable to speak, Cloud weakly nodded his head.

"Then why do you hesitate when I ask? I'm like a brother to you Cloud..."

"Because its wrong!" Cloud shouted, wiggling out of his comrade's grip. "Feeling pity for the enemy is wrong!" Tears of many emotions burned in his eyes as he shook violently, turning his back to Zax.

"There was more than just pity..." Zax's voice held a deep understanding Cloud couldn't believe came from such a slacker. "Cloud what happened?"

***

"Omnislash!" Cloud shouted, raising the sword over his head and leaping for the attack.

Sephiroth's dodge came late, but the attack still missed. Both he and Cloud were obviously weary and worn from the long battle. Cloud sustained a few minor injuries, though he bled heavily from a side wound and was blinded in his left eye as blood slowly trickled from a cut on his forehead. Sephiroth's sword arm bled at its bicep from a deep slash, the man appearing much weaker than his opponent. His left leg also appeared wounded. He had unfolded his single wing to help keep his balance and dodge.

The silver-haired swordsman took a chance-shot at Cloud, but his sword was deflected by the blonde's blade. With a quick flick of his wrist, Cloud flung Masamune from Sephiroth's hand. Taking the opportunity, Cloud moved to slash at Sephiroth, but stopped in mid-attack.

His eyes pierced Cloud's as Sephiroth stood his ground, arms open to embrace the attack and death. "Do it..." Sephiroth muttered in a tired voice. "You know you want to...Kill me now..."

Cloud's surprise faded into anger once more as he charged at Sephiroth, slicing his chest diagonally from his heart to his right hip. The angel fell back from the attack and collapsed onto the ground, barely alive. He bled heavily from the wound, staring at the ceiling as his breathing slowed. Sephiroth's glowing teal eyes showed no pain or fear, only reflections of the light all around.

***

"And then what happened?" Zax asked, the two sitting on a hill looking over Kalm.

Cloud ran a hand through his hair. "He just laid there...I could barely hear him breath, and I know he was waiting for me to kill him. But..."

"You couldn't..." finished Zax.

The blonde nodded his head. "There was just something about him...I know this sounds weird...But he looked...beautiful...laying bathed in both his and my blood...black feathers all around him...silver hair glowing like a metallic aura..." He shook the thought from his head. "So I used a sleeping spell to knock him out and took him to the Mt. Nibel reactor. I had a feeling the Mako in those pods would help him recover..."

"You saved the life of your mortal enemy..." A sudden thought hit Zax. "If Sephy's there...then why do you want to destroy the Mt. Nibel reactor first?"

"If I get lucky, he'll get caught in the blast and it would be like I never lied."

There was a false truth hidden in Cloud's words, Zax could hear it. He said nothing though as the blonde stood and dusted himself off, turning to go. Standing also, Zax silently followed Cloud away from Kalm and towards Junon.


	3. chapter2

**Chapter 2**

It took a day and a half for the two to reach Coast de Sol. And in that time, the two allies said little, if anything, to each other. The silence didn't bother Zax, knowing Cloud was thinking of the one-winged angel of shadows. Zax knew it wasn't just because of pity Cloud had spared Sephiroth; it had been something else. _I know more than people give me credit for,_ Zax thought, watching Cloud stare at the sea. _Poor guy...He has no idea what's going on in him..._

A soft sigh passed through Cloud. _Damn bastard..._he cursed to himself, resting his forehead in a hand. _I can't get him off my mind now...Not after I told Zax..._He slammed his fist on the rail siding. _Get out of my mind!_ he shouted mentally at the image of the wounded Sephiroth. _Why do you haunt me?!_

The boat let out a moan under his feet, telling the ex-SOLDIER it was approaching land. Looking up, Cloud sighed once more as he glimpsed at Coast de Sol. He heard Zax approach him from behind, but didn't turn.

"What are you going to do," Zax asked, "if he is there?"

"Finish what I started," Cloud replied coldly. "This time I won't spare him."

Again Zax could hear a lie folded in Cloud's words, but he again said nothing about it, knowing Cloud's reasons would surface with time. "Do you think killing Sephiroth will allow you to find Aeris and bring her back?" the dark-haired man asked out of the blue.

Cloud shot a dark glare at Zax. "Shut up...Don't ever speak that name near me..." He gathered his travel pack and turned to step onto the docks of Coast de Sol, a fierce aura surrounding him.

Muttering to himself, Zax followed. He walked a few paces behind the blonde, knowing not to bother trying to make conversation. _Does Sephy really mean that much to Cloud?_ he thought as they left the port and entered the open country. _Because I know it isn't Aeris he's thinking of now..._

***

_The light of the full moon poured into the room through the open window, where a tall silhouette with long silken hair stood. The figure wore a black satin robe that danced in the soft breeze. There was a tear in the robe's back on the right side where a midnight black wing had unfolded. Slowly, Sephiroth turned from the window._

_His eyes were sad, though his face itself held no emotion. He bore a long scar that ran from his heart to his right hip. A wound bled heavily from his chest over his heart, a bloody dagger in his right hand._

_"Here..." he spoke, raising his blood-drenched left hand. "Its what you wanted, isn't it?"_

_In his bloody hand was a black heart; still beating, still pulsing with life..._

"Sephiroth!"

Cloud sat up quickly, screaming the name as he woke suddenly from the dream. He was soaked in sweat, his tank top and shorts matted against his moist skin. The blonde sat up in bed, gasping for breath. "Aeris help me..." he prayed, hugging his knees to his chest. "What's wrong with me?"

The two comrades had been in Niblhiem since nightfall, resting in the abandoned, but well taken care of, mansion. Hoping he hadn't woken Zax, Cloud glanced at the nearby bed to check on his friend. He sighed to himself, seeing Zax sleep hanging off the side of the bed, his head just inches from the ground.

Silently, Cloud stood and went to the nearby bathroom, getting a paper cup and filling it with icy water. He sighed after drinking down the liquid in a quick gulp. "What's wrong with me?" he repeated to his reflection. "What was with that fucked up dream?" Cloud placed a hand over his chest, feeling his heart beat a pace faster than normal, racing with the memory of the dream.

He closed his eyes hard, trying to push back the dream and calm his beating heart. Gripping his shirt, he fell to his knees in defeat, his hot forehead resting on the cool ceramic sink. "What's...going on? My body...my blood feels like its boiling...What's wrong with me?"

_"Don't be afraid..."_ a voice whispered in Cloud's mind. _"Just take a few deep breaths...The Jenova cells in you are responding to your emotions..."_

"Seph...iroth...Get out of my mind!" Cloud clasped his head with his hands. "What do you want with me?!"

_"Cloud calm down..."_ Sephiroth's voice spoke. _"You must take control of the cells or they will destroy you from the inside out."_

"It hurts..." He held his stomach as if he had been punched. "I...I don't know how..."

_"Concentrate Cloud! Concentrate on your energy fighting back."_

Doing as told, Cloud thought hard of his energy forming an orb within him, drowning the pain of the destructive cells with a cool, calming aura. Soon the pain within him diminished, as did the cold feeling of Sephiroth's presence.

_Damn bastard,_ Cloud thought to himself, standing. _How did he know I was here? And how did he enter my mind so easily? Was it because of the Jenova cells? He left my mind when they stopped burning me...But why did he help me? Is it because...I spared him?_

"Fuck this," Cloud muttered, going into the bedroom. "I think it's about time I confronted him. No more running...I face him now."

Silently creeping past the snoozing Zax, Cloud changed into his classic blue outfit and grabbed Ultimate Weapon from its spot resting nearby. Making no sound at all, he turned to leave.

"That's dangerous you know," Zax's voice stopped Cloud. The blonde turned to his friend, who rolled out of bed and landed on his feet in a squat, then stood. "Going up to the reactor alone at night...You don't know what monsters are up there at this time of the evening."

"I don't care Zax," Cloud slapped. "I'm going to confront him then destroy the reactor."

"I'm coming with you. Someone needs to keep you two from killing each other."

"No!" Cloud's shout echoed through the mansion. "I'm not running anymore. I'm facing him alone. Besides, Shinra will be after us for destroying the reactors. Someone needs to stay behind and keep an eye out for them."

Zax gave his friend a funny look. "Dude...it's three in the morning. I don't think they're that desperate."

"Stay out of this," spoke Cloud's dark voice as he turned to leave once more.

This time Cloud made it out of the mansion. The morning air was cool and crisp, the sky still dark. The half-moon lit the path to the Mt. Nibel reactor as Cloud went up the mountain. He felt a strange sense in his heart as he crossed the old wooden bridge, making him slow his pace a bit. The feeling passed as he continued on.

Cloud heard his footsteps echo in the caves of the mountain; a cold breeze bit his face nearing the exit to the reactor. Standing before the great building, the blonde took a deep breath to muster his courage. "I'm doing this on my own free will," Cloud told himself. "I'm finally going to face Sephiroth." Taking a second deep sigh, Cloud entered.

The reactor was just how he remembered it from when he last was here. The pipes under him creaked as he went to the chains and climbed down to the metal bridge. Face emotionless and mind empty, Cloud went to the door to the main room and pushed it open.

A rush of warm air and light welcomed Cloud as he entered the room. Dust tickled his nose, as did the scent of both ancient and fresh Mako energy. But he ignored it as he glanced over the pods, going to the single pod that seemed to draw more energy from the reactor than the others.

Peering in, Cloud whispered to himself, "Sephiroth..."


	4. chapter3

**Chapter 3**

From what Cloud saw, Sephiroth slept in a sort of cryogenic hibernation, the mixture of science and sorcery slowly healing him. A look of peace and innocence masked the man's face, his silver hair floating in the mixture of Mako energy and liquid oxygen. Whether or not he still breathed, Cloud couldn't tell.

Once more he sighed, placing a hand on the small window near the older man's face. "Beautiful..." he muttered without thinking. A red paint of blush decorated his face. "Holy shit...I did not just say that out loud." The blush faded as he recovered. "Cloud, you came here for a reason," he told himself. "Time to finish what you started five years ago."

Backing up a bit, Cloud went to the pod's lock and entered the code. Suddenly, the pod-door swung open, spilling out the liquid energy and human onto the floor. Sephiroth sat on his hands and knees, coughing up the liquids from his lungs and gasping for air. He wore only a pair of dripping black pants, exposing the many scars from his previous battle with Cloud and the ever-present scar on the right side of the man's back from his wing.

Picking up a nearby towel, Cloud handed the piece of cloth to the silver-haired man, avoiding his confused and curious teal gaze. His back to Sephiroth, Cloud sighed again as the older man dried himself off. "So..." Sephiroth finally spoke. "You came to finish the job, didn't you?"

"Cut the shit Sephiroth," Cloud cursed, turning to face him. "Why did you help me earlier?"

"With the Jenova cell problem?" Sephiroth shrugged lightly. "I don't really think it matters."

"Why did you help me?!" Cloud repeated, sounding more frustrated this time.

"Why did you spare my life?" countered Sephiroth coolly.

The blonde glared at Sephiroth, then smirked. "I don't really think it matters."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the remark. "Touché." He picked up his cloak from the ground nearby and slid it over his shoulders. "Really. Why did you come back? I was expecting you to leave me here for all eternity."

Cloud hesitated as he turned to leave. "I don't know. I just...wanted to see you again...I didn't care if you were dead, alive, or whatever..." He shook his head. "Lame, isn't it?"

"Not as lame as you sparing me in the first place." He adjusted his collar a bit as he walked a few paces behind Cloud. "You should have saved us both some misery and killed me when you had the chance."

"Maybe I didn't want to!" Cloud shouted, spinning around quickly. He blushed a bit, his nose just inches away from Sephiroth's. Simultaneously, the two took a step back away from each other. "I'm going back to Niblhiem. Zax is waiting at the mansion."

"Zax? You dragged Zax into this?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah," shrugged Cloud. "We're on sort of a quest. To destroy any and all reactors."

"And find a way to revive Aeris," finished Sephiroth.

Cloud stopped walking, but didn't turn. "I couldn't really care about Aeris anymore..." he whispered in an almost inaudible voice. "Having her back wouldn't make me happy...It would make me even more sad to know I even lost her in the first place..."

Sephiroth nodded his head, following Cloud like a shadow. "If that makes you happy..." There was a hint of sadness, even regret in his voice. "About Zax, how did he survive that battle? He was shot at least twenty times..."

"Bulletproof vest he 'borrowed' from one of the higher-ranked SOLDIERs," replied Cloud, failing to notice the sudden change of subject as they left the reactor.

"You mean stole..." muttered Sephiroth. He sighed to himself and stretched as they entered the cool morning air. "Its still early...I assume you weren't able to sleep."

"I had a bad dream. That's all," Cloud defended himself. "Then the Jenova cells reacted."

"Oh?" He didn't bother to hide or mask his curiosity. "Tell me about this dream. I can tell it puzzles you, and you seem comfortable about telling me everything."

Cloud shook his head. "Not with this Sephiroth. Its...hard to explain."

The silver-haired man stopped and went to the nearby boulder, leaning on it with his arms crossed. "Tell me anyway. I'm a smart person and will be able to decipher it."

"No...its okay...Its nothing," Cloud smiled weakly. "As a matter of fact, lets just drop the subject."

"Why?" Sephiroth smirked. "You have my complete curiosity and interest now. It must have been quite a dream if you just want to drop it like a useless Materia." He could obviously sense Cloud's growing anger and frustration. "You would have told her in a heartbeat."

At that, Cloud went to Sephiroth and punched the wall beside the older man's head, pinning him to the rocky cliffside. "Listen Sephiroth," Cloud growled. "I am not in the mood for your shit today, got it? I could have left you in that damn reactor to be blown to thousands of Goddamn pieces when Zax and I destroy that fucking thing! But I didn't! I decided to be a nice person and save your fucking life! So be grateful, you low-life, one-winged bastard son of a bitch!"

Sephiroth's calm eyes pierced Cloud. They were cold and uncaring, like Cloud remembered them. But there was a strange spark in them, a shine Cloud would have never noticed if he weren't face-to-face with Sephiroth. There was fear hidden in the depths of the glowing aquamarine stones of the angel's eyes, though his face held no emotion.

_Fear?_ Cloud thought to himself, the two refusing to turn away. _What is he afraid of? Surely not me...He knows better than anyone I can't kill him...Was it something I said? Definitely not...I've been around Cid and Barret way too long...What is it? What is Sephiroth afraid of?_

"Uh...I'll just leave you two alone..." a voice nearby spoke.

The two turned to see Zax coming up the trail, now blushing a bright crimson. Cloud instantly released Sephiroth, who breathed a sigh of relief as the blonde went to Zax.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Cloud shouted at Zax, whacking him upside the head with a paper fan he had seemingly summoned from thin air. "I told you to stay at the fucking mansion in case any Shinra bastards attack?!"

"Dude...calm down! Its four in the morning and you really need to cut down on the cussing," Zax stood his ground, ignoring the mark on his head from the fan. "Cussing is bad for your health and I doubt any Shinra officers know we're here."

Cloud sighed, putting the fan away. Saying nothing, he stomped off towards the mansion, leaving Zax and Sephiroth behind. Again Sephiroth sighed a deep breath of relief. Zax glanced at him. "You okay? You look a little shook up..."

"'A little'?" Sephiroth chuckled weakly. "He had me pinned to the wall, Zax...I'm more than just 'a little' shook up." His voice lowered to a whisper. "He could have done anything to me, and I wouldn't have been able to stop him. You don't realize how glad I am you showed up."

"Hey no problem," grinned Zax. "I had a feeling something was going to happen." The two began walking down the mountain towards Nibelheim. "Cloud's been thinking about you since we destroyed that last reactor in Midgar."

"That's reassuring," Sephiroth sarcastically remarked. "And what, pray tell, reminded him of me?"

Zax chuckled weakly. "Heh heh...That was more of my fault. I made a stupid comment, he got all depressed, then I asked him about the final battle between you two, and here we are now!"

"Oh..." Sephiroth rubbed his forehead a bit. "So...about this destroying reactors thing...you think it's a good idea?"

"A good idea? No...A safe idea? Definitely not..But the best thing for the planet? Perhaps. We'll need the help though. Once Shinra does catch wind of this, they'll be on us like stink on shit," explained Zax.

"You're right...Not to mention the threat of Jenova taking over Cloud." He ignored Zax's wide-eyed look of surprise. "Earlier, his cells from Jenova nearly destroyed him. If they are still active, it means Jenova is still alive and still has some hold of him. She's not at this reactor though..."

"So you're saying she could take over Cloud?" Zax asked.

Sephiroth nodded his head. "Its possible she could use her own cells to control him like a puppet. The threat doesn't exist with me, considering I've had enough time to take control of my Jenova cells...We'll just have to keep an eye on him."

"We? What's this 'we' shit? Do you have a mouse in your pocket?!" Zax exclaimed.

"You are Cloud's friend, aren't you?" Sephiroth asked sternly. Zax nodded his head. "Then we'll watch over him...He already knows the threat of Jenova exists."

The dark-haired man sighed. "You need to relax a bit. You know you aren't the only one who was fucked over in this life."

"Maybe you're right..." Sephiroth shook the thought from his head as the two neared the mansion, a strange feeling tugging at his heart.


	5. chapter4

**Chapter 4**

The sun was just rising when Zax began cooking breakfast. Cloud had gone to the basement library while Sephiroth wandered into the piano room. Zax shook his head as he poured the pancake batter onto the skillet, hearing a soft piano tune float through the air. It was a pretty song he recognized, reminding him of wintertime.

"Fur Elise," Zax muttered to himself, flipping the pancakes. "I keep forgetting Sephy played the piano when he was younger."

"I never knew he played the piano," Cloud said, entering the kitchen. "He never said anything about it."

"Sephy tends to keep to himself and lets his actions speak for him," explained Zax, adding the finished pancakes to a small stack. "If you think about it, he has the hands for it. His fingers are long and slender, with the right amount of reach for even the most difficult piece."

"I didn't notice..." Cloud sighed. "I know so little about him...I wonder what it would have been like...if I met him before he became 'evil' and I got to know him better..."

Zax glanced over his shoulder. "Are those words of regret I hear? Or is it just me and my shitty hearing?"

Cloud chuckled weakly. "Maybe I should talk to him...see if I can get him to join us."

"You don't have to," Zax replied quickly, pouring the last of the batter. "We had a brief conversation earlier. He'll be with us for a while now." He turned to Cloud. "What you could do is go up to the piano room and tell him breakfast is almost done."

Shrugging, the blonde turned and left the kitchen, heading up the stairs and towards the sunlit room. He entered slowly and silently, doing his best not to interrupt Sephiroth's playing as the blonde went to the bay window, watching.

Sephiroth either didn't care or didn't notice that Cloud had entered, his eyes closed as his fingers flew over the keys, the piano singing a beautiful song. Soon the song was over, and the silver-haired man turned to his audience of one sitting across the room. For a moment, neither said anything, watching each other curiously.

Finally Cloud spoke. "I didn't know you played the piano."

A soft, almost unheard, sigh passed through Sephiroth as he stood, looking down at the black, wooden beast. "Now you know," he answered coolly. The man turned to Cloud. "Zax sent you up here?"

Cloud nodded his head. "He said breakfast is almost done."

Saying nothing, Sephiroth turned to leave, but Cloud's quickness stopped him, the blonde grabbing the elder's wrist. "Wait..." Cloud said. "Let's talk a bit. Zax can wait and so can breakfast."

Glaring at Cloud darkly, Sephiroth attempted to struggle free, but to no avail. Moving his arm more fiercely, Sephiroth again tried to free his wrist, but again to no success. _Something's not right,_ Cloud thought as he kept his grip on the man's arm. _He should have broken free at the first try. Its as if..._Cloud gasped at the sudden realization. 

"You're weaker..."

Instantly, Sephiroth stopped struggling. He faced Cloud with wide, fearful aquamarine eyes. "Let go of me..." Sephiroth whispered in a voice that was small, almost child-like. "Let go of me now!" Once again, Sephiroth tried pulling his wrist free.

Cloud released him as the man pulled back, making Sephiroth lose his balance and fall back onto the ground. "You couldn't fight back..." muttered Cloud. "That battle five years ago...that last wound...you're weaker than before..."

"I'll never be able to get back to my full strength," Sephiroth said, standing. "I'll always be weaker, no matter how much more experience I gain or how many more I'll kill..."

The blonde stared at him in awe, knowing he spoke the truth. _But he's so calm about it..._Cloud thought, watching Sephiroth back away, then turn and walk off. _He knows he'll never be the same now, but he's so cool about it..as if it didn't matter if he was weaker or stronger...He was afraid though...When I grabbed his wrist, there was fear there...I could sense it and see it..._

Shaking his head, he followed Sephiroth downstairs and into the kitchen, where Zax had set up a table for three. "Boy you two took your sweet time," Zax grumbled as the two entered. "I was about to send a search and rescue team."

"Bullshit," Cloud smiled, going to one of the seats. "You know me better than that Zax. I wouldn't pass up a good meal for anything!"

Zax turned to Sephy. "And what about you? What do you have to say for yourself?" Sephiroth shrugged, going to sit across from Cloud. Muttering a few silent curses, Zax sat between the two and the three began eating. After a while, it was Zax who broke the silence. "So...when are we going to smash that reactor?"

"First we have to find out the best way to get rid of it without triggering a landslide or anything like that," answered Cloud, digging into his pancakes.

"The reactor's main support beams are rusted and corroded," Sephiroth stepped in. "We could place a few minor explosives around them and, when it collapses, it'll look like it was a flaw in the design of the reactor and the wearing away of its internal shell that made it collapse."

Cloud and Zax exchanged glances before the latter grinned and stood. "Alright! We're going to have all these reactors down in no time! I say, tonight we celebrate after we take this one down!"

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?" Cloud asked.

"Why the beginning of a beautiful friendship of course!" replied Zax cheerfully. "I say blow up the reactor then get drunk like there's no tomorrow!"

"Boy that's a deadly combo," Sephiroth smirked. "Zax, a victory, and alcohol."

"All I'll be missing is a pretty girl! Hey wait a sec...that was an insult!"

For the first time, Sephiroth's lips curled into a full smile that made Cloud force down a blush. "You catch on quickly," he commented.

"Sephiroth, you asswipe!" Zax cursed, slamming his fists on the table. "For that, I'm making you buy the drinks!"

"You think you can handle it this time around? Last time we had a party, you passed out on the first drink!"

Crossing his arms, Zax replied in a haughty voice, "So straight whiskey isn't my drink...And besides, I'm more experienced now. I can handle more drinks than I used to."

"That's what you said the time before that." Sephiroth leaned back in his chair. "I think it should just be juice this time. Little Zachary may not be able to hold his liquor...again."

"Hey! Those be fighting words my friend!"

Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, knowing better than to be caught in the middle of a situation like this. There have been quite a few before that resembled this between Cid and Barret.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Sephiroth teased, his true personality beginning to shine through with the promise of drinks.

"You bet it is!" Zax shouted. "First one to pass out has to dress as a girl and to a dance at Golden Saucer the next day!"

"You're on! What color of dress would you like Zax? Pink or blue?"

"Shut up asswipe..."

"Will you two shove it?!" Cloud finally stepped in. "We've got a job to do!" He sighed with frustration, crossing his arms. "You two are acting like a pair of children..."

Sephiroth stood. "Well then. Shall we go now if you're in such a hurry to get this over with?"

His words hit Cloud like a slap. "Its not that...its just..." He shook his head. "Never mind." The blonde smiled weakly. "I guess we have the day to relax and then we'll go to the reactor after dinner."

"Later." Sephiroth left the kitchen before either of the other men could protest.

"What a stiff..." Zax grumbled, picking up the dirty dishes from the table. "The bastard really needs to learn to enjoy life and not take all this shit so fucking seriously."

"Maybe..." sighed Cloud. "If I went through what he did...I wouldn't blame him for the way he acts." He turned to leave. "I think I'll leave him alone for the rest of the day...It's probably what he wants..."


	6. chapter5

**Chapter 5**

Cloud let out a soft moan as he sat up, his head aching. Looking around, he slowly became aware of the world around him. _The party...the reactor...Shit now I remember..._he thought, rubbing his head. _I got drunk and passed out...after Zax..._He wore his nightshirt and boxers, laying on the ground covered by a blanket and surrounded by empty bottles. Nearby, Zax snored loudly, still out from his fifteen bottles of wine. Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen.

Slowly he stood, trying not to fall as the world around him spun. A cool draft made cloud shiver, the breeze coming from the staircase nearby. Wrapping the blanket around him, Cloud trudged up the stairs in search of Sephiroth. The mansion was dark as the midnight moon hid behind a cloud. But he continued on towards the piano room, where he guessed Sephiroth was. The blonde sighed to himself as he entered.

Sephiroth sat at the bay window, staring out the night with his legs stretched across the window seat, his back leaning on the wall. He wore only a pair of black pants, his long hair in a loose ponytail tied with a black ribbon. Hearing Cloud enter, he turned to face the blonde. His eyes held no emotion as Cloud approached him.

"You can't sleep?" Cloud asked, standing nearby.

"I choose not to," replied Sephiroth, staring outside once more. "After sleeping for five years, I'm not really tired."

"Oh..."

Cloud let the silence fall over them, wandering what the man beside him was thinking. Saying nothing, Cloud sat down in the free space near Sephiroth's feet and leaned against the cold glass, holding his blanket closer. A slight uneasiness went over Cloud, the silence becoming almost too heavy.

"Did you dream?" the blonde finally asked. "When you were in the pod...did you dream?"

"I dreamt..." Sephiroth answered without turning.

The tone Sephiroth used told Cloud the older male preferred the silence. Sighing to himself, Cloud glanced at him. Sephiroth hugged his arms to his chest, goose bumps played on his skin. "Cold?" Cloud asked curiously.

"No." His answer was obviously a lie as he rubbed his arms a bit. "I'm fine."

Cloud made a face at him. "Don't be such an asshole. Here." He handed Sephiroth the blanket. "Its still warm. Take it."

"No," Sephiroth spoke flatly. "I don't need it. Besides, you'll get cold after a while."

"Take it, damn it," Cloud shoved the blanket into Sephiroth's hands. "I'll live."

"I don't want the damn blanket." Sephiroth sat up and pushed the wad of cloth back to Cloud. "I don't need it."

"Don't lie to me. I saw you shivering. Now take the piece of shit!"

"For the last time, Cloud, I don't need it!"

"Take the fucking blanket!"

Not thinking, Cloud unfolded the blanket and tackled Sephiroth, pinning him to the window seat and covering him with the blanket. The blonde sat on his prisoner's waist, reducing the silver-haired man's struggling.

"Get off me!" Sephiroth growled, pushing Cloud away.

Cloud sat back, releasing the one-winged angel a bit. "Why are you so fucking defensive?" Cloud asked darkly. "I was only trying to help. And its not like I have my sword with me. You know how much of a fucking pansy I am without it."

"Its just how I am," Sephiroth answered, hugging himself as if he were blocking Cloud's energy and emotions. "I've been hurt...by so many people. I've become so defensive, blocking out everyone..."

A soft sigh of regret passed through Cloud, seeing and sensing Sephiroth's sadness. "I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't know." He shook his head. "There's so much I don't know...about you."

"Just forget it..." muttered Sephiroth. "Its not like it really matters...just another reason to hate me..."

"That's not true!" Cloud answered quickly. "I don't hate you!" Sephiroth looked up at him with wide, cat-like glowing teal eyes that made Cloud's heart ache with a strange emotion. "You can piss me off at times, but I don't completely hate you, Sephiroth."

Turning away from Cloud's kind sapphire eyes, Sephiroth was grateful the dim lighting hid his blush. The red paint vanished as he thought of something. "Liar...I killed Aeris...You hate me for that...Its one of the reasons you were after me in the first place."

Cloud bit his bottom lip, knowing Sephiroth spoke the truth. He started at the ground, searching for an answer as to why his hate and anger towards Sephiroth had faded into almost nothing. "I...I can't explain it..." he whispered, unsure if Sephiroth heard. "But...my hate and anger...it's gone..."

"Lucky," muttered Sephiroth. "Hate and anger are the only emotions I know..." He sat up, then slid down to sit on the floor. "Its hard to change..."

"You should try to be less defensive and open up to people...Maybe people will like you more if you weren't such a jackass. Be a bit nicer."

Sephiroth chuckled lightly, shaking his head as he reached for his nearby cloak and dug through it to retrieve a box of Pocky. "Want one?" he asked, looking up at Cloud.

A soft smile crossed Cloud's face as he shrugged and sat beside Sephiroth, accepting an offered chocolate Pocky. He didn't eat it though as he watched Sephiroth nibble away at the treat in the corner of his eye. Once more, Cloud's heart ached with a strange emotion he could almost name.

"Hey...Sephiroth? Can I ask a question?"

The silver-haired man glanced at Cloud before he could start eating a second Pocky stick. "I guess. What's your question?"

Saying nothing, Cloud moved closer and held Sephiroth's chin with a gently hand, pulling him closer. Finally, their faces met in a passionate kiss. It was a long, warm kiss neither wanted to end. Cloud again scooted closer, now sitting in Sephiroth's lap as he deepened the kiss. He felt Sephiroth become tense then relax as Cloud held him tightly, the elder's face becoming warm as their bodies came in close contact.

Sephiroth didn't struggle, though, Cloud noticed. The blonde could feel his prisoner breathe deeply as he released the kiss. The two men sighed, opening their eyes. Cloud could taste a bit of chocolate on his tongue from Sephiroth's sweet kiss. For a moment, neither said anything.

Cloud broke the silence. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, seeing so many emotions in Sephiroth's eyes. "I don't know why I just did that but..."

The elder placed a finger on the blonde's lips, silencing him. "Don't worry about it..." He closed his eyes, leaning back. "We'll just blame it on the drinks and deny this ever happened."

"Deny? Its not like we did anything," Cloud shrugged. "It was just a kiss..."

"Just a kiss?" He shook his head, ignoring the fact Cloud still sat on his legs. "That...that was my first kiss..."

A slight paint of blush decorated Cloud's face. "I'm sorry...Its just...I felt so...comfortable...with doing that." The blonde lifted a hand to rub his head. "Maybe this is why I couldn't kill you...because I fell in..."

He was cut off by Sephiroth, who silenced Cloud with a hand on the blonde's mouth. "Say you fell in love with me and I swear I will kill you in the worst way I can think of."

Cloud pulled Sephiroth's hand from his face. "Why? Is that what you're afraid of? Being loved and cared for by someone?"

"I'm not afraid!" Sephiroth snapped.

"No," Cloud smiled. "You're right. You aren't afraid at all. The way you kissed back...You enjoyed it." Even in the dim lighting, Cloud could see Sephiroth blush a deep crimson. "Its not like we're lovers or anything...it was just a kiss."

"Really now..." Sephiroth muttered darkly. "You should practice what you preach...You were the one who came to me and you made the 'first move'. I think you want us to be lovers."

Without warning, Cloud pushed Sephiroth onto the floor, pinning the man's shoulders down. Cloud sat over Sephiroth's waist still, the silver-haired man now laying under him and unable to wiggle free. "I could fuck you now Sephiroth, if I wanted," Cloud hissed. "Don't think I don't know how or that I wouldn't..."

Sephiroth's eyes glittered the way they did during their final battle. They showed no emotion at all as he stared past Cloud. The blonde's heart raced in his chest, throbbing with a forbidden love for the angel under him. It was as if Sephiroth were bracing himself for Cloud's next move.

Cloud saw his err and greatly regretted his last words. "Forgive me...I didn't mean to sound so harsh," Cloud whispered, leaning down for another kiss.

"Hey...could you guys keep it down? Some of us are trying to...Holy shit! What the fuck is going on?!"

Turning, Cloud saw Zax standing in the doorway, his face a glowing red. The blonde started to stand. "Zax, its not what you think!" Cloud exclaimed, blushing.


	7. chapter6

**Chapter 6**

Zax paced the bedroom as Cloud sat on the nearby bed. "I can't believe you!" the dark-haired man shouted. "You nearly raped poor Sephy!"

Cloud winced; grateful Sephiroth was in the soundproof basement resting in the coffin-bed. "Listen Zax. Its not like we did anything. I just kissed him, we said some stuff, he pissed me off, I pushed him over, then you entered."

"You kissed him?!" Zax gripped Cloud's tank top and shook him violently. "I can't believe you, you fucking gay fag! Sephiroth's a virgin!"

The blonde's face became a bright red. "Dude, I did not need to know that!"

"Besides," Zax ignored Cloud, "its not right for two straight guys to do stunts like that! I mean, Sephiroth's as straight as a fucking arrow and you I've never been too sure about until now..."

"It was just a kiss!" Cloud defended. "Its not like we're lovers or anything! We were both drunk and he was all depressed...So we fucking kissed! Geeze...are you homophobic or what?!"

Glaring at Cloud, Zax let go of the blonde's shirt. "I'm going to check on Sephiroth. The poor guy probably go the shit scared out of him from that..." With that, Zax left Cloud alone in the dark room.

Sighing, Cloud laid down in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. _Why do I keep saying that?_ he thought, closing his eyes. _That it was nothing more than just a kiss...There was something between us...I know it! I felt the way he kissed back. There was loneliness in him...the need for love was strong within him. And he didn't struggle. If he had at least attempted to fight back, I would have let him go. Sephiroth knew it, but he didn't struggle._ He placed a hand over his hurting heart, aching at the thought of the kiss. _For a guy who's never been kissed...never been loved before...he's a good kisser..._

The sound of moving cloth was caught by Cloud's keen ears. He sat up quickly only to get caught from behind by a pair of strong arms; a hand over his mouth held his head while a second arm wrapped around Cloud's arms and chest to immobilize him.

"Bad move Cloud," Sephiroth's dark voice whispered in his ear. "Dropping your guard like that...I could have slit your throat."

Slowly, Sephiroth released his prisoner and sat down near the foot of the bed. "Sephiroth, you bastard!" Cloud cursed in a whisper. "Zax just went to check on you! Did you know he was homophobic?"

Sephiroth shrugged, wearing a black night robe, his silver hair in a messy bun. "Never really thought about that...My mind has been elsewhere."

Cloud gave him a funny look. "Elsewhere?"

A soft sigh passed through Sephiroth as he nodded his head. "I'm worried. Something about Jenova's disappearance has me thinking destroying these reactors is a bad idea. If she's free...she'll be after more than just Mako energy."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Before you released me from the Mako pod, Aeris came to me in a dream." Cloud looked into Sephiroth's eyes with wide sapphires. "She told me that the threat to all that lives will regenerate and destroy all that stands for peace and light...after consuming those who hold her cells within them."

His words hit Cloud hard, the blonde almost unsure if it was all just a nightmare. "Consume? As in eat?"

"Eat, devour, absorb, consume...No matter how you put it, she's not happy and she's in the mood to start some chaos," Sephiroth put in a calm manner that gave Cloud chills.

"Do you have an idea of what she's up to? I mean, her plans...what are they?"

Again Sephiroth sighed. "I don't know...I'm too weak to enter her mind like I used to be able to, when I was her puppet. Jenova may try to get me by controlling you, but I'm not sure." He shook his head. "There are so many things I'm unsure of now..."

"Its okay," Cloud half-smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. "You're doing what you can to help. And knowing about the threat of Jenova will help me stay on guard. Besides, I want to get to Golden Saucer soon. Seeing Zax do a dance dressed as a girl is really going to help relieve some stress."

"Tell me about it..." Sephiroth muttered. He chuckled at a sudden thought. "Maybe we should sell tickets for it...It'll help pay for the drinks Zax bought."

Cloud laughed a bit at the idea, a slight blush painting his cheeks. "You should smile a bit more," he said out of the blue. "It's a lot better than seeing you glare at everything all the time."

Sephiroth smiled shyly, blushing a bit as well. "Maybe..." He turned from Cloud, standing. "I'll let you sleep now...you're probably tired."

"Wait..." Sephiroth stopped and glanced at Cloud over his shoulder. The blonde felt himself blush even more. "Could...could you...sleep with me?"

"I beg your pardon?!" Sephiroth asked, wide-eyed and bright red.

"I don't mean sleep with me in that way..." Cloud attempted to explain. "I mean...stay beside me...In case Jenova decides to try to control me. We'll be able to react quicker and stop her." He shook his head. "I sound like a girl..."

A kind smile crossed Sephiroth's face as he sat down beside Cloud. "Not at all." The man ran a hand through Cloud's golden spikes. "Just try to sleep. Don't worry about me, alright?"

Nodding his head, Cloud lay down in the bed and covered himself with the warm blankets, closing his eyes. He felt a gentle hand brush a lock of hair from his forehead as a hummed tune from earlier that day lulled him into a deep sleep.

***

"Cloud! You fucking faggot! Get out of bed you damn bastard! You too Sephiroth! You two will be the fucking death of me..."

The blonde flinched at Zax's tone, keeping his eyes closed to block out the morning rays of the sun. Lying still, he ignored Zax's rants. Suddenly, Zax grabbed hold of the blankets and ripped them off the bed. Cloud braced himself for the sudden cold, but there was a strange warmth on his back and waist.

"Will you two get up already?! I'm going to fucking hurl..." Zax sighed. "I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast if anybody needs me..." Muttering a few curses, Zax left.

"Two?"

It was then Cloud opened his eyes and realized what kept him warm was a human body. He slowly rolled over to face Sephiroth, the older man still sleeping soundly. Cloud sighed to himself, unsure if he should get up or stay. _No..._Cloud thought to himself. _He stayed with me...so I'll stay with him._

"Zax isn't going to be happy if he comes in again," Sephiroth spoke without opening his eyes.

Cloud nearly fell out of the bed in surprise. "Asswipe! You were faking the entire time!"

Sephiroth shrugged, sitting up. "You slept well without any problems." He lifted a hand, pulling the pins that kept his hair in a bun out and letting his long locks fall. "I think you slept better when I joined you. You stopped mumbling in your sleep."

"Mumbling? I talked in my sleep?"

The man nodded his head. "I couldn't understand what you said, but yes, you talked in your sleep." He stood and went to his cloak nearby. "I'll be in the shower if you need anything."

"Alright. I'll go tell Zax we're up."

Getting out of bed, Cloud went to leave the room. The mansion was cool from the fall air outside, but Cloud didn't mind it. Reaching the kitchen, he glanced in. "Heya Zax," Cloud greeted him. "What are you making?"

"Oh...You're finally up," smiled Zax cheerfully. "Triple-thick omelets for the journey. I checked the Shinra scanner this morning." His smile faded into a look of concern. "Our secret's out, Cloud. Shinra's begun their hunt for us."

"Shit..." Cloud muttered. "Do you think Sephiroth knows?"

Zax thought for a moment, then shrugged. "He can probably sense the disturbance the officers are causing. Sephy's good at being able to sense danger like that."

Cloud sighed. "That's probably how he was able to stay away from me and the group all that time. I didn't really get a chance to get to know him more last night...I was hoping to talk to him, but I forgot..."

"Don't worry about that," Zax reassured him, flipping the eggs into thick omelets. "Stick with him a bit longer and you'll eventually learn all you want to know. But as for moments of peace...you won't have many of them now..."

"Why?" Cloud asked. "I doubt Shinra and Jenova will give us too much trouble."

"Not just that," Zax's tone went dark. "But I'm not letting you alone with Sephy for even a second! You're going to traumatize the poor guy!"

The blonde opened his mouth to protest, but said nothing as Sephiroth entered, fully dressed and ready for the worst. "Pack your breakfasts guys, because you'll have to save it for later," he said, tossing Cloud's packed travel bag to him. "Unless you want a few Shinra officers joining us for a morning meal."

"What?!" Cloud gasped. "They're on their way here?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "They've already entered Nibelheim and are doing house-to-house searches."

"Damn!" cursed Zax. "Anyone got a plan?"


	8. chapter7

**Chapter 7**

The sound of a door being broken down and shouting could be heard from rooms away. "We'll have to separate!" Sephiroth answered, drawing a katana from the darkness of his cloak. "Try to find a way out of here. We can meet back in Rocket Town!"

"Are you fucking nuts?!" Zax shouted. "Splitting up is the worst idea ever!"

"Think about it Zax," Cloud stepped in. "If we split up and one of us gets captured, we can hope the other two will come back; rather than all three of us getting caught at the same time and lowering the hope of escape."

Zax glanced between the two, listening for approaching opponents. Finally, he grabbed his things and ran off. Cloud turned to Sephiroth. "What about you? Surely you're not staying behind...that would be suicide!"

"I can take care of myself," Sephiroth argued. "Don't worry about me...Just go!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" bit Cloud, drawing Ultimate Weapon from its resting place, ignoring the fact he was still in nothing but a pair of boxers and a light tank top. "You're not a god anymore! You're weaker and therefore more vulnerable!"

Sephiroth smirked. "They don't know that. Besides, I may not be a god, but I can still kick ass with my katana."

It was then about ten Shinra officers dressed in crimson uniforms entered. They lined up against the wall, barricading the door out. The two men they faced were quite a sight. A young blonde barely dressed and awake holding a weapon of great power in a menacing stance while the swordsman of legend stood beside him, silver hair still dripping wet, katana ready for a fight and body poised to pounce like the wild cat his eyes resembled.

Without warning, the two fighters let out the same battle cry as they leapt at the ten officers. And in the same instant, the officers began an onslaught of bullets at the two. The metal bees feel uselessly to the ground as an energy shield around the two warriors blocked the bullets.

There was no time for the officers to run. Within seconds, both Cloud and Sephiroth had killed each of the ten. Saying nothing, they grabbed the last of their gear and left the mansion, heading for Mt. Nibel and Rocket Town.

***

Zax stopped halfway up the mountain, hearing gunshots in the distance. "Aeris let them be okay," he muttered, turning to look over Nibelheim from his spot. The man let out a sigh of relief, seeing the two race towards him, Cloud fumbling as he ran and dressed at the same time. "What took you two so long?" Zax asked. "I was starting to think you two got caught!"

"We came close!" Cloud exclaimed, finally able to pull his pants on over his boots and boxers. "Man that fight was awesome!" He turned to Sephiroth. "Were the shields your idea or a fluke?"

Sephiroth nodded his head, smiling proudly. "I cast a quick spell while we were arguing. I've had to deal with Shinra officers before."

"Well if we're done with the idle chit-chat," Zax stepped in. "We've got to find a place to lay low until Shinra backs off a bit."

"I hear Wutai is nice this time of year," suggested Cloud. He slid his sweater over his head. "And I'm in the mood for a relaxing dip in some hot springs."

"Forget hot springs." Sephiroth stretched a bit. "I'm up for a deep-tissue massage. My joints are killing me!"

"This isn't a fucking picnic!" Zax shouted at the two. He sighed though, his stomach letting out a loud grumble. "Cloud...did Cid go back to Rocket Town?"

"I think he said something about it," answered Cloud, nodding his head.

"Do you think he could get us a flight to Wutai?"

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know."

"We'll have to find out when we get there," Sephiroth spoke. "We've got more of those officers heading up here."

"Geeze these guys are desperate," muttered Zax, turning to lead the way to Rocket Town.

***

"I'm sorry," one of the townspeople told the three travelers. "But Cid Highwind passed away earlier this year from lung cancer, and his assistant moved away shortly after. His house is still standing though, and no one has touched his things since he died."

"So there's a chance the Little Bronco is still at his place?" Cloud asked.

"Oh its there all right," the villager said, leaving them.

For a moment, the three didn't move or speak, feeling they were in for a surprise just by hearing the villager's tone of voice. The Little Bronco was decayed, missing parts and half of its skeleton exposed.

"We're screwed..." Cloud muttered, going to the broken down beast. "There's no way in Hell that thing will ever fly again."

"Not quite..." replied Zax, inspecting the plane. "I could probably cannibalize the rocket for parts for the Bronco. It'll take some time though."

"You can't do that," slapped Cloud. "It'd take a technician to do that."

"You forget, Cloud," Sephiroth stepped in. "Zax used to be a reactor technician before joining SOLDIER. If anyone other than Cid can repair the Little Bronco, its Zax."

"It's going to take a while though and I'll need a few parts," sighed Zax. He pulled a note pad and pencil from his bag, scribbling some stuff on it. "I'll need you two to find this stuff." The man handed the paper to Cloud, Sephiroth glancing over the list over the blonde's shoulder. "And remember, we have a time limit. Shinra officers could be on us at any moment."

Saying nothing, the two raced off to the old rocket to get what they needed.

***

"Alright guys," Zax spoke, sitting in the cockpit of the Little Bronco. "The moment of truth. I've been working on this bastard for hours now. Its time to see if the Bronco will fly again." Crossing his fingers on his free hand, Zax inserted the key into its slot. Turning it, he let out a triumphant shout as the Little Bronco came to life.

"Awesome!" Cloud laughed as Zax climbed down. "Think it'll fly?"

"Perhaps..." thought Zax out loud. "We may be too heavy." He turned to Sephiroth. "You'll have to carry our stuff."

Sephiroth shrugged, pulling a small black bag from his cloak. "Start packing your stuff," he told them, tossing the bag to Cloud. "I sense Shinra scum."

"But our stuff won't fit in this...this purse!" argued the blonde.

"Its an inter-dimensional portal," exclaimed Sephiroth, drawing his katana. "Pack your shit and get in the Bronco! Hurry!"

Not arguing any further, Zax and Cloud did as told, miraculously shoving their packs and weapons in the pocket-bag portal and tossing it back to Sephiroth. Saying nothing, the two got in the two seats of the plane; Zax in the cockpit and Cloud in the back. Strapping in, Zax shouted over the plane's engine, "We need a boost-start! Sephiroth, give this thing a shove!"

Going to the back of the metal beast, Sephiroth pushed the Little Bronco towards the ramp. Now the small plane was able to propel itself, picking up speed ad its tires bounced off the ground a bit. 

"Hold on!" Zax shouted to Cloud as the plane hit the ramp.

The Little Bronco was airborne in seconds, flying for the high skies above Rocket Town. Sephiroth soon caught up with them in the air, his one wing granting him flight. The three said nothing as they flew over the village towards the ocean. Behind and below them, gunfire could be heard as the Shinra officers began firing at them.

Turning so he flew backwards, Sephiroth cast a swift, silent spell that deflected any shots that came too close. Finally they left the firing range of the guns and flew over the ocean towards Wutai and a bit of relaxation.


	9. chapter8

**Chapter 8**

Cloud sighed to himself, watching the sun set from his window in his room in the inn at Wutai. The streets outside were crowded, he could see, as the Fall Festival began. He wore a light blue kimono because of this, a darker blue sash tied around his waist, borrowed from the innkeeper. Zax had already changed and left, clearly in the mood to get drunk, while Sephiroth changed in his nearby room.

"Ready?" a voice in the doorway asked.

The blonde turned and blushed a bit. Sephiroth wore a kimono that appeared pure white, but shifted colors like a pearl as he moved in the light; tied around his waist was a pitch-black sash. A small black pearl stud decorated his left pierced ear. The man's long hair had been tied once more into a bun. He didn't appear to be carrying any weapons, but the pins in his hair resembled the handle of a sai.

"Yeah," replied Cloud, smiling a bit. "Zax already left for the free food and drinks."

A slight sigh of frustration passed through Sephiroth as he went to stand by Cloud at the window. "Its perfect weather for a festival...Not too hot yet not too cold..." He turned to go. "The night is young, and it'll be a long while before Shinra finds our little gang here. It'd be best if we relax while we can."

Nodding his head, Cloud followed Sephiroth out of the hotel and into the crowd. It was there the two separated to go their own ways through the festivities. As the sky grew darker, hanging lanterns everywhere were being lit, giving warmth and light to the festival.

_I've got a bad feeling about this,_ Cloud thought to himself, going from booth to booth. _Like...something's going to happen. But what?_ He shook his head at the thought, stopping at a jewelry booth, where a large ear cuff caught his eye.

The cuff was made of a silver wire, looking as if it were supposed to wrap around the entire ear. There was three slot inserts for small Materia orbs and three strings of silver hanging from the bottom slot. On them were three small pendants; a crescent moon, a star, and a celtic sun, each a shimmering silver. Cloud could sense the piece itself held a strange power.

"You have a fine taste in jewelry, jerk," a whiney voice spoke.

He looked up to face the vendor, meeting the gaze of Yuffie. "Is it stolen or did you buy this fair and square?" teased Cloud, half-smiling.

"I found it!" the girl huffed, crossing the arms of her green kimono. "It was in some cave up in the far north, past the crater. I did some exploring after the group disbanded." She smiled, seeing how Cloud's eyes drifted down to the jewelry. "Gunna buy it for Tifa?"

"Not quite," blushed Cloud. He pulled out his bag of gil. "How much do I owe you?"

Yuffie took the cuff from the display and placed it in a small box, tied it with a ribbon, then handed it to Cloud. "Since I can tell it's for someone special, this one's on the house," she smiled. "So who's the lucky girl?"

Again Cloud blushed. "Oh...no one important..." With that, Cloud shoved the box in a pocket and walked off. He soon caught up with Sephiroth, who carried a small package under one arm and a large jug in the other hand. "What's that?" Cloud asked, gesturing to the package as the two headed back to the inn.

"This?" Sephiroth shrugged. "It nothing...Just a little souvenir."

Cloud smiled and shook his head, noticing the jug. "Is that...what I think it is?"

"Sake," answered Sephiroth. "For in case of emergencies."

"Oh..." Cloud sighed, entering the near-empty inn. He let out a yawn, stretching a bit. "I'm beat..."

"Quite agreed," smiled Sephiroth, heading towards his room. "I'm going to sleep well tonight, that's for sure."

Saying nothing more, the two split up and went to their rooms. Cloud sighed to himself once more, playing with the box holding the ear cuff. Muttering to himself, he tossed the box in his travel pack, his left shoulder blade aching with a burning pain. It hurt to move his arm, the pain trickling down his back.

"What the..?" Cloud gasped, the pain becoming tremendous in his back. "What's...happening to me?" He fell to his knees beside his bed, the pain below his left shoulder so intense, he couldn't even whimper. _Sephiroth..._he pleaded in his mind. _Help me..._

***

The sense from nearby hit Sephiroth hard, waking him from his meditation. "Cloud," he muttered, standing, still wearing his pearl kimono. Feeling a sense of urgency wrap around his heart, he dashed from the room to Cloud's nearby guestroom. Reaching it, his heart froze as Cloud let out a penetrating cry of tortured pain.

"Oh no...Aeris let him be okay..." Sephiroth prayed as he entered. The man stopped as soon as he entered.

Cloud sat on his knees on the floor near hi bed, covered in blood. The back of his kimono was torn in the back and fell over his arms to expose his neck and shoulders. Behind him, a single white angel's wing had sprouted from his back on the left side, dripping with blood. His eyes were filled with a deep inner pain as he looked up at Sephiroth.

Sighing to himself, Sephiroth went to Cloud, kneeling in front of the blonde. Instantly, Cloud clung to the silver-haired man, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's waist and making him fall back to sit against the wall. "Don't leave me," Sephiroth heard Cloud whisper in a faint voice. "It hurts..."

"Its okay..." Sephiroth spoke kindly, holding Cloud closer. "It'll be all right..." He placed a hand on the blonde's back where the wing met Cloud's skin; his other hand gently stroked the younger man's hair. "I'm going to help you. I know a spell that will reduce the amount of pain, but you must learn how to take the pain on your own. Do you understand?"

Nodding his head against Sephiroth's chest, Cloud held still as the tips of Sephiroth's fingers became cold with magic. The spell flowed from his fingers and into Cloud like a cool liquid, soothing the piercing pain the wing caused. Cloud relaxed a bit in Sephiroth's arms, taking in the spell.

"Feel better?" Sephiroth asked as he finished the spell.

Again Cloud nodded his head against Sephiroth's body. "I don't know...what happened or why..."

"Jenova must have created it through her cells," explained Sephiroth. "Don't worry about it...Try to relax...you'll be okay."

"No..." Cloud mumbled, shaking his head. He looked up at Sephiroth with sad eyes. "You don't understand...I can hear her whispering in my mind; telling me I'm nothing more than her puppet, and she'll use me to kill you..."

"Don't listen to her," Sephiroth told Cloud, stroking the blonde's hair still. "She's trying to control you through fear. Just ignore her..."

"I can't...I'm afraid I'll hurt you..." Cloud pleaded. He started to push himself away from Sephiroth, but the older man caught him. "Leave me alone!"

"Cloud, calm down." He held Cloud's wrists so that the younger man couldn't struggle away. "You can fight this, Cloud. You have the strength."

The blonde winced at Sephiroth's tone, hearing not anger but a piercing kindness. "I don't know how..." whimpered Cloud, his eyes closed tightly.

"It's the same as the other day," Sephiroth explained, letting go of Cloud. "The same thing I told you...just concentrate."

Saying nothing, Cloud again held Sephiroth closely, taking in the reassuring sense the elder radiated. Sephiroth sighed to himself once more, feeling Cloud's energy fighting Jenova within him. _Aeris, give him strength,_ he prayed. _He needs it far more than I..._

***

The enchantress smiled to herself as she released the spell. "So...dear Sephy is aiding his enemy, Cloud, after all..." she spoke with a haunting voice. The woman sat on one of the open hands of the gods on the rock face, cloaked in pure black robes with her face hooded in shadows. "Now to decide if I should step in or not."

She stood, looking over Wutai. "I believe I should wait a bit...let them become closer before I hit them hard. But who should I get first? Hmm..."

A cool wind blew at Jenova. It moved her hood from her face, revealing a face and hairstyle that was exactly like Yuffie's. "Cloud was such a fool to buy my ear cuff. He doesn't realize the danger they're in now...now that they have my little tracking device."

Lifting a hand, she panned it across her face. In the instant she did so, her face changed. Instead of Yuffie, Jenova's face and hair had vanished. Her nose had flattened to nothing as her eyes and lips were also gone. "Yes..." she spoke without a mouth. "I'll let them become stronger...let them become closer before I strike."

Again her face shifted, but to that of Aeris. She smiled evilly. "And I know just who to off first. Sephiroth was one of my favorite toys, but I believe I should toy with him. Then once he is gone, Cloud will be too heart-broken to put up a fight."

Jenova laughed to herself transforming, robes and all, into a cawing raven. The transformation complete, the black bird flew off towards the building beside the inn and parched on the building's roof, watching over the room where Cloud and Sephiroth rested.

_Sleep well, my angels,_ Jenova thought, watching the two sleep in Cloud's room on the floor; Sephiroth sitting against the wall with Cloud's head in his lap. _Because soon you will be mine..._


	10. chapter9

**Chapter 9**

Cloud stirred in his sleep, slowly waking. His back ached as he sat up from his single angel-white wing, which was still unfurled. Rubbing his head a bit, he glanced at Sephiroth. The older man's pearl kimono was stained with Cloud's blood where the blonde's back had bled on it.

"Sephy..." Cloud whispered, shaking his shoulder a bit. "Sephiroth, wake up. I need you to teach me how to control this damn thing..."

"Enuh?" Sephiroth muttered, waking up. He rubbed his eyes, the room around them a bright yellow-orange from the Wutai sunrise. Finally the occurrences of the night before hit him. "How are you feeling?" Sephiroth asked the blonde.

"A bit sore, but I'll live," Cloud answered half-heartedly, backing up so Sephiroth could stand. "I'll need you to teach me how to control my wing."

The older man shrugged, standing and helping Cloud up. "It's just like any other limb. We'll just have to make a few adjustments to your outfits in case you need to fly."

Closing his eyes, Cloud concentrated on folding the wing back into his body. He winced a bit as the wing curled up into his back. With a sigh, he opened his eyes. "Alright, now what?" he asked.

Sephiroth shrugged. "Like I said, its just like with any other limb. You'll learn to control it with practice." That said, he turned to leave.

Before Sephiroth could go far, Cloud grabbed his wrist. "Wait...I wanted...to thank you." The older man gave him a curious look, not trying to pull away. "You've changed since we last met, Sephiroth..." He shook his head. "I never imagined you would be helping me..."

"Don't rub it in," Sephiroth muttered, looking away. "Its not like I'm doing this for you."

"You think I'm that fucking stupid?!" Cloud asked. "I know you're trying to redeem yourself by helping me and Zax." Sephiroth turned and stared into Cloud's sapphire eyes with his glaring, piercing aquamarines. "And I know you have another reason for helping me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," denied the older man, now trying to escape.

"Liar," smiled Cloud darkly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Without warning, Cloud pulled Sephiroth's wrist, forcing the older man closer. In the same instant he pulled Sephiroth closer, Cloud planted a fierce kiss on Sephiroth's lips, his tongue going into the elder's partially open mouth. The silver-haired man tensed as Cloud wrapped an arm around his waist, but relaxed a bit as the blonde released Sephiroth's wrist.

Finally Cloud broke the kiss, looking into Sephiroth's wide eyes, flaring with fury and a second unnamed emotion. Stepping back, Cloud let go of the older man, a smile of victory on the blonde's face. "I like the way you kiss," he spoke, watching Sephiroth slowly recover. "You fight back and don't hesitate. Not like the wussy pecks I get from Tifa."

"Bastard!" Sephiroth cursed. "Goddamn bastard!"

"Shut up!" slapped Cloud. "You liked it, and you know it!" Sephiroth went silent, hugging himself. "You can stop pretending you're all high and mighty anytime now, Sephiroth," Cloud continued. "You're only being untrue to yourself and your friends. Stop putting a wall around yourself before you hurt someone." The inner pain was clear in his voice.

Before Sephiroth could reply, Zax entered the room. His face was bright red and the smell of alcohol was heavy around him. He looked at the two sleepily, his dark blue kimono partially open. "Whya ta shouting?" he mumbled. "Meheed is killing me..."

"Dear god...Is he drunk again?" Cloud asked.

Sighing with frustration, Sephiroth nodded his head. He went to Zax. "Come on Zax...lets get you to bed," he told his friend, leading him out.

"Noway!" Zax shouted drunkenly, side-stepping Sephiroth. "You just wanna gemme outta da picture so you an' Cloudy 'an make out!"

Both Cloud and Sephiroth blushed a bright red, the latter recovering first. "That's not true. Besides, you're drunker than a fucking skunk. You need to rest a bit before you pass out."

"I'm not gunna passsout!" argued Zax, taking a step to leave. As soon as he took the step forward, the man fell flat on his face.

Again sighing to himself, Sephiroth knelt down and picked up the drunk. "Meet you at the restaurant for lunch?" he asked Cloud before he left.

"Uh...sure," shrugged the blonde.

Saying nothing, the silver-haired man carried Zax out of the room and to the darker-haired man's room.

***

Cloud ignored the waiting dark-haired waitress of the Chinese-styled restaurant as he sat on the cushion-chairs on the floor, the low table beside him. His sapphire blue eyes stared out the window nearby. There was something about the raven perched on the bridge outside that didn't seem right to him. He shook the thought from his head, hearing Sephiroth approach.

The two wore their normal outfits, appearing ready for any battles that should come their way. Sitting across from Cloud, he gave the waitress his drink order. As the waitress left, he pulled a map from the folds of his cloak and unfolded it, laying the top on the empty table.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked, his voice telling the older man he was still in a bad mood.

"Thinking..." answered Sephiroth, looking over the map. "Zax may have repaired the Little Bronco, but it can only go so far before it'll need another tune up."

"So? I don't think it really matters how far the Little Bronco will go, considering we'll be staying for a while."

"Will we?" Sephiroth looked up, meeting Cloud's eyes. His voice lowered to a whisper. "Can't you sense it Cloud? Jenova is close...too close. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she were in Wutai right now." He turned back to the map.

The raven outside let out a few caws and flew off. Cloud ignored it though. "So you're saying we should run from her like cowards?!" he growled.

"Not like cowards, but like wise men," countered Sephiroth. "We can't face her now, Cloud, you know it as well as I...she's up to something and I just want to get out of her path for now, until we become strong enough to face her."

"How tough can she be?" huffed Cloud.

Sephiroth again looked up at Cloud, only now with wide eyes. "How was your battle against me? Easy or difficult?"

Cloud thought for a moment. "Fairly challenging. Why?"

"If I was 'challenging', then you won't last five seconds against Jenova," replied Sephiroth coldly. "Trust me Cloud...I know her...She could kill the three of us in a heartbeat."

"Here are your drinks gentlemen," the blonde waitress spoke softly, giving them their drinks.

"I don't know," Cloud sighed, glancing around the near empty restaurant. "I've got a bad feeling about this. Like we've got more than Jenova to worry about."

"You're just paranoid," Sephiroth muttered, lifting his glass to drink.

Shaking his head, Cloud took a drink from his glass as well. The blonde waitress smiled to herself, still standing nearby. "Reno, Rude. Restrain our prisoners," she cackled.

Sephiroth and Cloud slammed their glasses on the table and stood, but soon fell again as the sleeping powder-poisoned drinks took into affect. The two Turks came out of seemingly nowhere with sturdy ropes and began tying the wrists of the two fallen warriors. Elena smiled darkly, going to Sephiroth and lifting his head with a handful of hair.

"Amazing how we captured both Cloud and Sephiroth with the same ploy," she spoke to Reno and Rude. The woman let go of him. "Where's Zax?"

"In the back, restrained as you wanted," Reno answered, finishing the knot that held Cloud. "He was a cinch to drug. After about the third drink, he was so drunk he didn't see me put the sleep powder in drink number four."

"Not only will be asleep for a while, but he'll have a nasty hangover as well." Elena let out an evil laugh that gave Reno chills. "This was too easy!"

"But how are we getting them back to Shinra?" asked Reno. "I don't know about you two, but I think they're a lot heavier than they look."

"That'll be no problem. Rachel provided us with a helicopter and plane if we needed them. And I'm sure she'll want to confiscate their little toy as well." She pulled a cell-phone from her skirt pocket and pressed a button on the speed dial, then held the phone to her ear. "Rachel? It's Elena. Mission accomplished. We need a cargo plane and helicopter right away." With that, she hung up the phone. "And remember boys. Try not to damage our precious cargo or the good doctor will be quite unhappy. Especially if we hurt dear Sephiroth."

Reno and Rude nodded their heads and relayed the message to the arriving Shinra officers. Within moments, any sign of Shinra or the trio of heroes being in Wutai was gone, as was a certain disgruntled shape-shifting raven.


	11. chapter10

**Chapter 10**

"Cloud...hey man...wake up..." Zax's voice cursed. "C'mon, now is not the time to be sleeping...Your damn boyfriend is in trouble!"

"Enuh?" Cloud muttered, slowly waking up. He shivered as a sudden cool breeze danced on his skin. His hands were restrained behind him by a rope that seemed to get tighter when he tried to wiggle free. "What the fuck? Where are we?"

"Holding cells on floor 67 of Shinra Headquarters," replied Zax. "Your lover is in containment two floors above us."

"He's not my fucking lover!" Cloud argued, beet red. He let out a sigh. "Hey, can you reach my lighter? Its in my back pocket."

"I'm not touching your nasty gay ass!" slapped Zax. "You'd enjoy it too much!"

"Shut the fuck up Zax!" Cloud bit back. "Unless you like your ropes where they are, get the damn lighter!"

"Why do you even have a lighter?" Zax grumbled, turning his back to Cloud's in attempts to get his friend's lighter. "I thought you didn't smoke."

"Lets just say it was an attempt to get Cid to quit smoking before he left," replied Cloud weakly. "A failed attempt...but an attempt nonetheless..."

"Got it!" Zax laughed triumphantly.

"Good. Now try burning the ropes."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Burn the damn ropes!"

"And burn us? Are you fucking nuts!"

"Just do it Zax. If you burn us, we could just use a damn Potion."

Muttering to himself, Zax flipped the cap off the lighter and lit it. The ropes lit quickly and burnt off almost instantly, leaving small burn marks on the ex-SOLDIERs' gloves. Stretching, the two examined their surroundings. There were two slime-covered mattresses in the far side of the cell beside a moss-infested sink. "Quaint, isn't it?" Zax asked sarcastically. "I love how the rust on the walls throws the room together."

"This is not the time for sarcasm, Zax!" snapped Cloud. He went to inspect the door. "Think you can pick the lock from in here and get us out?"

"Screw that. I've got a better idea." Zax went to his pack and began digging through it. Pulling out a fancy-looking pen, he smiled to himself and went to the door. 

"A pen? You say you have a better idea and it's a pen?! What are you going to do? Doodle de-spelling symbols on it?!"

Saying nothing, Zax uncapped the pen and pressed a small button near the middle. A bright white laser emitted from the pen tip, cutting through the metal door lock. The laser done melting the metal doorknob, Zax pushed the door open and replaced the cap on the pen. "Standard laser pen. Emits a white hot laser of nuclear energy and writes in blue ink," Zax explained. He put it in his bag. "Took me about three months to make with equipment I personally 'borrowed' from Shinra."

Cloud blinked. "Wow...any other gadgets you should warn me about?"

"I forget..." shrugged Zax. Grabbing his pack, he turned to Cloud. "They took our weapons and have them with Sephiroth on floor 69. Got any plans?"

The blonde thought for a moment. "We need to disguise ourselves as scientists and get up there. When we get our weapons, kill anyone and everyone and get out."

"I have just the gadget!"

***

"Wake up Sephiroth..." a distant voice whispered.

The man lay silent in the containment cell, feigning sleep. He recognized the voice as Hojo's and was hoping to annoy the scientist.

"I know you can hear me Sephiroth. If you don't cooperate, I will order your friends to be tortured to the point of death." His voice darkened. "Starting with Cloud."

Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh. Sitting up, he looked up at Hojo. "You're a fool if you think that'll get me to cooperate," he told the scientist. "They aren't even in their cells now."

"Do I look worried?" His words were just as cold and emotionless as Sephiroth's. "Sephiroth...I can help you..."

He shook his head. "Not buying it, pops. If you really wanted to help us, you wouldn't have threatened my friends."

"Friends, huh?" Hojo sighed. "Sephiroth...your clones are dead."

"What?!" Sephiroth stood quickly. "How?!"

"They were killed and absorbed by Jenova because of the cells within them," explained Hojo. "And now she is after the last four with her cells."

"Four?" A slight look of confusion crossed Sephiroth's face. "I thought it was just Cloud, my clones, and me."

"You forget Sephiroth. Zax and Vincent also have Jenova cells, though they aren't as strong as yours or Cloud's."

"So Vinny's on the menu as well..." He closed his eyes, sensing for something. "No...It's too late. She's already gotten Vincent. I can't feel his life-force anymore..." The man looked up at Hojo. "So why bring us here if Jenova is after us?"

"Its dangerous, but I may have found a way to extract the cells." He hesitated, then continued. "I've never tried it though."

"So you want me to be your guinea pig...again?" Hojo nodded his head. "I'm not doing it. We'll face Jenova and destroy her."


	12. chapter11

**Chapter 11**

Night had fallen a long time ago, but Sephiroth couldn't sleep. Echoes of Hojo's words haunted his mind as he sat on his mattress-and-pillow bed in his guest room, decorated much like a Chinese inn. He didn't mind the darkness of his room and welcomed the shadows, his black pants blending in with the darkness. "Hojo was right..." he whispered to himself. "Someone has to die to destroy Jenova...there's no way around it...and I must decide who..." The man shook his head, running a hand through his long hair. "Aeris help me...How can I betray them...when they've helped me reform?"

A knock on his door woke Sephiroth from his thoughts. "Come in."

Cloud entered, wearing his night outfit, hiding something behind his back. "Hey," he greeted Sephiroth with a weak half-smile. "Mind if I join you?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "Go right ahead."

Silently, Cloud went to Sephiroth and sat down beside him. "You weren't at dinner earlier," he attempted to make conversation. "Tifa made this huge feast!"

"I wasn't hungry," Sephiroth replied coldly. "Or in the mood to be brow-beaten by Tifa or to watch Zax get drunk..."

"Sorry...I didn't mean it that way..."

Again Sephiroth shrugged. "Its okay...It was my fault for sounding harsh."

"Don't worry about it." Cloud handed him a small box, tied with a ribbon. "I got this in Wutai. For you."

After a slight hesitation, Sephiroth accepted the box and began untying the ribbon. He smiled and shook his head, seeing what was inside. "An ear cuff," he spoke, smiling. "Its nice..." He set the box aside and went to his pack, pulling out the small package. "Since I suppose we're celebrating an early Christmas, this is for you." Sephiroth handed the package to Cloud.

A curious look on his face, Cloud opened the small bundle and gasped. "No way..." He lifted the cloak to inspect. The material was like black silk and covered with a shield of a layered, flexible unknown substance that was also black. "Those are black dragon scales!" The blonde looked at Sephiroth with wide eyes. "Where did you get this?!"

"Wutai, during the festival," answered the elder man. "Try it on."

Cloud stood and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders, the scales glittering in the moonlight. "Well?"

Sephiroth also stood and went to Cloud, making a few adjustments so the black garment fit the younger teen better. "There." He stepped back to let Cloud move around, adapting to the material.

"Cool..." Cloud started to take off the cloak, but couldn't. His cloak so fitting, he couldn't escape. "Uh...Sephy...could you help me out?"

Sighing with frustration, Sephiroth went to Cloud and helped him with the garment. The blonde shivered as the elder's light fingers grazed Cloud's bare arm under the cloak. Within moments, the black cloak fell to the ground, and Sephiroth stepped away from the younger man. A slight paint of blush decorated Cloud's face as he picked up his gift from the ground. But as he turned to leave, he paused in the doorway and glanced back at Sephiroth, who had sat back down on his bed; the two shared the same silent thought.

"Sephiroth...could I...kiss you?" Cloud whispered in a soft voice.

Blushing a bit, Sephiroth nodded his head, remaining seated. A bit unsure of himself, Cloud set the gift on a nearby chair and went the older male. Butterflies tickled his stomach as he knelt down and leaned closer to Sephiroth, the two closing their eyes to brace themselves for the kiss.

The kiss finally came, Sephiroth's lips cool against Cloud's. His kiss wasn't fierce, though, like it was during their last kiss. The elder's kiss was soft and gentle, making Cloud's blush deepen and stomach fist up. Not thinking about his actions, the blonde leaned forward to deepen the kiss, now sitting on Sephiroth's lap. The silver-haired man didn't flinch as Cloud wrapped his arm around Sephiroth's waist; the two so close now, not even a piece of paper could come between them.

Finally, Sephiroth released his prisoner and the kiss, the two gasping for breath, having forgotten how to breathe. The older man sat back on his elbows, exhausted from the kiss as Cloud lay tired on Sephiroth's chest. "Dear god..." Cloud muttered, his voice catching up with him. "That felt so...good..." He shook his head, trying to sit up, but his strength failed him as he laid back down on Sephiroth. "Thank you...For the kiss I mean..."

"No problem..." whispered Sephiroth in an almost unheard voice, also reflecting his weariness in his voice. "I felt..." The man sighed. "I wanted that kiss."

"Wanted? I thought...I thought you didn't...like me in that way..." Cloud spoke curiously. "I thought you were afraid of being loved."

Sephiroth hesitated, then answered, "I still am..." He laid down, staring at the ceiling. "I'm afraid of hurting myself and being hurt by others. And hurting them in return..." The man closed his eyes, trying to push back the pains of remembering. "So much pain...so much suffering...so much regret."

Cloud sighed to himself, stroking the elder's face with a light hand. "I'm sorry...most of your pain is from me..."

The older man said nothing, holding Cloud's hand to his face for comfort. A slight sigh passing through him, Cloud bent closer to kiss Sephiroth once more, but missed, his lips caressing the older man's throat just above his collar bone. Sephiroth couldn't restrain the soft moan that passed his lips from the sensual kiss of the blonde.

"Cloud...wait..." Sephiroth mumbled, the younger's free hand sliding from Sephiroth's shoulder, down his chest, and towards his waist. "What...are you doing...to me? Stop...please..."

"Love, Sephiroth," the blonde replied, releasing the silver-haired man's neck just long enough to speak. "I'm going to give you my love to replace the pain." Cloud kissed the man again, only this time where his neck met his right ear. The elder struggled a bit, but couldn't push Cloud's weight off him.

"Cloud don't...please don't..." pleaded the elder as the blonde pressed on with unhearing ears. Sephiroth closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore Cloud's warm body on his, trying to not think of what his captor was doing to him. As he did so, Cloud's hand slid away from Sephiroth's abdomen. He didn't move, though, laying still on Sephiroth.

"You don't love me, do you?" Cloud asked in a faint whisper that Sephiroth almost didn't hear.

"What?"

"I can feel it," sighed Cloud, his head resting on the elder's right shoulder. "You're so tense...so afraid. You'd never love me back...you'd never give your life for me...or anyone else..."

A sudden thought struck Sephiroth. _Give my life...That's it! I've decided now..._ he thought to himself. Smiling, the older man wrapped his arms around Cloud, making the younger gasp and blush. "You're wrong Cloud," Sephiroth spoke. "I would give my life for you...more than you know. Its hard for me to not be afraid of love...because I have never been truly loved...until now."

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth with wide eyes, shining with hope. "Does that...do you mean...?"

Sephiroth smiled kindly, nodding his head. "Yes, Cloud...ai shiteru..."

Giving no warning, Cloud kissed Sephiroth's lips once more. This kiss was filled with a deeper, burning passion; their mouths hot against each other. _This is it,_ Sephiroth thought as Cloud broke the kiss long enough for the blonde to slip out of his shirt. _I'll be Cloud's and he'll be mine after tonight...After tonight...there'll be no turning back..._

Cloud's kiss left Sephiroth's lips, the blonde's tongue playing on the elder's skin as his kiss moved down Sephiroth's chest and body. He paused at Sephiroth's waist; the younger's tongue probing the silver-haired man's belly button as he gently sucked the man's skin. Again the older male could not suppress a soft moan of forbidden pleasure and desire, Cloud's hands running down Sephiroth's sides, slipping his black pants from his skin.

The blonde could feel Sephiroth harden under him, Cloud's groin throbbing with a sexual lust for the angel he once hated and feared. With a swift movement of his hand, Cloud had Sephiroth undressed, laying naked in the moonlight over the sheets and covers of the bed.

For a moment, time stopped as Sephiroth sat up, his bare body glistening with a light sweat in the moon's light. Then, before Cloud know it, the elder man was behind him, a hand over Cloud's racing heart while the other slid down Cloud's chest and stomach, slipping under his boxers. Cloud's moan of pleasure was louder than Sephiroth's as the dark angel fondled and caressed the blonde's privates. And, as Cloud had done with him, Sephiroth had the last of the younger's clothes off in a quick movement, their hot, bare bodies touching.

"Do you really want me?" Sephiroth whispered in Cloud's ear as his hands massaged Cloud's abdomen, the blonde gasping for breath. "Do you really want the love of an angel of shadows? I could end this now or I could keep going...I may be untouched...but I know what I'm doing."

Still breathing hard, Cloud placed a hand on one of Sephiroth's and held it over the blonde's manhood. "Feel that?" Cloud whispered, knowing he was hard. Sephiroth nodded his head on Cloud's shoulder. "That...that is my burning love for you...You did that to me...You awakened my desires...Neither Tifa nor Aeris could...only you..." He nodded his head. "If you have any desire for me in your black heart...continue..."

Saying nothing, Sephiroth kissed Cloud's neck where it met his shoulder, his hands gently squeezing and releasing the younger's genitals in a rhythm, sticky beads of male seed forming on his fingers. Cloud could hear himself moan once more as Sephiroth laid the blonde down with his back to the ground and his legs spread around the elder; one arm holding him leaned over Cloud while his other hand remained on Cloud's manhood.

"Wait...Sephiroth...wait..." Cloud panted. "It hurts...I've changed my mind...you're hurting me...stop..."

"No..." Sephiroth shook his head. "There's no turning back now...Now that we've already made each other ours." He lifted his dew-covered hand and caressed Cloud's lips with a gooey finger. "As for the pain...you'll enjoy it..."

Without warning, Sephiroth thrust his manhood between Cloud's legs beside his privates. Cloud sat up quickly, shouting in both pleasure and pain, love and hate, happiness and sorrow, the elder's seed soaking the covers around them. He flinched as Sephiroth again assaulted Cloud's body, again and again, the younger digging his nails into Sephiroth's shoulders.

Finally, the onslaught ended and the two laid down, exhausted. "I'm...yours now...Cloud..." Sephiroth whispered. "And...you're mine...There are...no limits...holding us back now...from each other..."

Though Cloud didn't feel it as he drifted into a tired sleep, Sephiroth's silent tears wetted the pillow cushioning their heads. _Is this love? Is this the feeling that has been tearing my heart?_ he thought as he cried. _If it is...if this pain that tortures me is love...I never want it to end..._


	13. chapter12

**Chapter 12**

Zax yawned loudly as he entered the dining room of the 7th Heaven Tavern and Inn wearing a loose night robe, the room around him still empty. He glanced around, looking for Tifa. The man found her in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for herself and her three special guests, still wearing her puppy-print jimmies. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Morning," she replied with a tired smile, handing him a mug of coffee. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Like a log!" grinned Zax, sipping the liquid. His grin suddenly vanished. "Why do you ask?"

Tifa shrugged, going back to the scrambled eggs. "There were a lot of noises coming from Sephiroth's room sometime in the middle of the night. And I heard Cloud moaning and shouting. Kept me up all night. It ended at around one or two this morning."

The man spewed his coffee and stood suddenly. "What?!"

"Didn't you hear it?" she asked over her shoulder, turning off the stove. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the two were having sex!"

For a moment, neither said a word as the same thought struck them. Saying nothing, the two dashed from the kitchen towards Sephiroth's guestroom. Reaching it, the two hesitated, placing their heads on the door to listen for sounds coming from within the room. Hearing none, Zax tested the knob to see if it was locked, finding the door was secured in no way at all. Silently, the two opened the door and entered. Instantly, they stopped in the room's entrance; wide-eyed and beet red with embarrassment.

Sephiroth and Cloud lay in the man's bed, wrapped in each other's arms and a white blanket that revealed more than it covered. They were naked and had obviously done something during the night, a strange liquid making their bodies glow in the morning sun and the white sheets stick to their skin. Neither of them stirred in their sleep, not hearing Zax and Tifa enter.

"Oh my...uh..." she tried to turn away. "Maybe we should leave these two alone..."

Too shocked to move or speak, Zax had to be dragged away by Tifa, the woman closing the door behind them. As she did so, Sephiroth slowly woke to the sound of the closed door. He sat up a bit, shivering as the cool morning air bit at his bare skin. Wrapping a nearby blanket around his waist, he went to his bag.

"Forgive me Cloud," he whispered, pulling out a syringe of glowing blue liquid. Taking the protective covering from the needle, he went to the blonde and inserted the syringe into Cloud's bicep. The younger flinched in his sleep as Sephiroth injected the liquid into him. "This must be done to protect you..."

The last of the serum injected into Cloud, Sephiroth removed the syringe from the blonde's skin and tossed the surgical instrument into the trash. Cloud slept still, the blue liquid appearing to take no effect. But Sephiroth knew better, sensing Jenova's cells die within Cloud, allowing the blonde to live through the final battle.

"Now you won't die," Sephiroth told the sleeping blonde, leaning down to kiss the younger's lips. "When Jenova is destroyed, you won't die." He lightly kissed Cloud's lips and pulled the warm covers up to the younger's chin. "Rest...while I think of who the hell I'm going to save Zax..."

Sighing to himself, Sephiroth picked up his clothes and went into the nearby bathroom to shower.

***

Zax had lost his appetite from the sight he saw earlier, now attempting to regain his sanity with a cup of straight black coffee. He would have had alcohol, but Tifa forbade it. The image failed to leave his mind as he sat in the kitchen, trying to recover. Sephiroth entered silently, his hair still damp from his shower. Accepting a cup of steaming tea from the blushing Tifa, he went to the table and sat down across from Zax, saying nothing. His eyes were not as distant as they used to be, Zax saw, as Sephiroth stared at the tabletop.

"Was it worth it?" Zax finally asked.

The silver-haired man nodded his head. "He loves me Zax," the man spoke, "more than he loved anyone else. I'm not afraid anymore...of anything."

"You aren't afraid he'll die when Jenova is defeated?"

"No...Cloud won't die...I've already made sure of that." Finally, he looked up at Zax. "Hojo told me someone will have to die in order to defeat her. It's not going to be Cloud and, if you trust me, it won't be you either."

Zax nearly dropped his mug of coffee. "What?! You mean..."

"I have an injection that will neutralize the Jenova cells in you. I've already given Cloud his injection."

"But...won't you..."

Again Sephiroth nodded his head. "Too many have been hurt because of me. I think now is the time I will truly redeem myself."

"By sacrificing yourself?! A stunt like that would shatter Cloud!"

Sephiroth looked at Zax with wide eyes. "What else can we do then? Either way someone will have to die..." He shook his head. "Cloud won't die now because of Jenova and I can't allow you to die..." The man looked up at Zax with a weak smile. "Someone will have to take care of Cloud for me..."

The dark-haired man opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a shout from above. "Cloud..." Sephiroth gasped, standing first. He led the way up to his room, Zax only a few paces behind him. Reaching the room, the two stood in the doorway, confused at the sight before them.

Not one, but two Clouds turned to the door from their fighting stances. Both were fully dressed and looked identical. "Woah..." Zax muttered. "No more coffee for me...This is way too fucked up..."

"One of them is Jenova in disguise," Sephiroth replied. "I can sense it..."

The Cloud on the left pointed to the one on the right. "That's Jenova! She came here in disguise as Sephiroth and attacked me! Then she shifted to look like me as you entered!"

"No! It's a lie!" argued the Cloud on the right. "Sephiroth you must believe me! That's Jenova! If you love me, you'll believe me!"

Zax rubbed his head. "Man, I've got a headache...I can't tell which is which!"

"I can..." muttered Sephiroth. Letting out a shout, he hurled a ball of dark energy towards the Cloud on the right. The ball hit the fake head-on, forcing Jenova back to her raven form. Cawing curses, the enchantress flew out of the nearby open window. Sephiroth went to the real Cloud.

"You okay?" the older man asked.

"Yeah..." replied Cloud, rubbing his head a bit. "Just a little confused, but nothing too major."

"Jenova is a shape-shifter. That's just peachy!" growled Zax. "She could be anyone and everyone for all we know!"

"Zax," Sephiroth turned to the dark-haired man. "Go talk to Tifa. See if you can get her to help us. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Nodding his head, Zax left the two alone. A slight paint of blush on his face, Cloud spoke, "Last night...was real...wasn't it? It wasn't a dream?"

Saying nothing, Sephiroth placed a deep kiss on Cloud's lips, his tongue going into Cloud's mouth. The elder felt his prisoner gasp and blush as Sephiroth grabbed and fondled Cloud as he kissed him. Tears of pain filled Cloud's closed eyes, trying to fight back. Finally Sephiroth pulled back, releasing both the kiss and the blonde's groin. "When I said there were no limits between us anymore," Sephiroth answered, "I meant it. We're lovers now..." He turned to go but stopped, glancing over his shoulder as he licked his lips. "By the way, thanks for breakfast. It was nummy." With a wink, he left.

Cloud's blush deepened, watching Sephiroth leave. "Hey wait a minute! Yo, asswipe! What do you mean 'It was nummy'?!" he shouted, chasing after him.


	14. chapter13

**Chapter 13**

Sephiroth smiled to himself, standing in Tifa's garden behind the 7th Heaven. A breeze blew the petals from the cherry blossom and wisteria trees nearby, the petals falling like snow around him. "I can see why Cloud likes you," a female voice spoke behind him. The man turned to see Tifa approach. "Despite your dark past, you have a good heart."

"Thank you," Sephiroth replied after a slight hesitation, turning away from her. He sighed as she stood beside him on the bridge over a pool of reflecting water. "Tifa...You're not like Zax, are you? I mean...you're comfortable with Cloud and I being...close?"

The woman smiled. "You mean being lovers?" She laughed as Sephiroth blushed a bit. "Na, its okay with me. I'm glad to see Cloud happy for once. He enjoys being with you. But as for love..." Tifa shrugged. "Love is love and should be expressed between two who care about each other, even if they are the same gender. If you ask me, you two make a cute couple." She sighed, then glanced at Sephiroth. "So...is it true?"

He gave her a curious look. "Is what true?"

She blushed a bit. "That you and Cloud...you know...did it."

His face darkened a few more shades of red. "I guess word around here spreads quickly." He nodded his head. "Yes...we made love..."

"Its strange," Tifa spoke out of the blue, "to hear you say that." She shook her head. "I always knew you as a dark person, but when I see you with Cloud and here a few moments ago, I just got this feeling...that maybe...all you needed was someone to hold and to be held in return."

The man glanced at her through the corner of his eye. "I know what you're thinking," he said with a smile. " 'A shame it wasn't me.' "

Her face became a bright red. "There are plenty of young women who would gladly give themselves to you if they knew you had changed."

"But I chose Cloud..." sighed Sephiroth. He shook his head, weakly smiling. "I live to disappoint..."

Tifa's blush and smile faded. "Sephiroth...I'm worried...about Zax."

Sephiroth turned to her, giving the woman a curious look. "What about Zax?"

"He told me you have an injection to kill the cells in him..." The woman shook her head. "If I know Zax, he'll use it on you and let himself die." Tears formed in her eyes. "Please!" she pleaded. "Don't let Zax die...I'll be so mad if you let him die..." Sobbing, Tifa clung to Sephiroth, who hesitated a bit before he hugged her back, stroking her hair.

"Its okay Tifa..." he whispered, trying to reassure her. "He won't die...I promise. I'll make sure of it tonight..." He let go of her, drying her face with a black handkerchief. "There's no need for you to worry..."

"Thank you..." She looked up at him with a weak smile, a light paint of blush decorating her cheeks. "Sephiroth...I want you to do me a favor..."

A tingle of danger crawled up his spine. "What?"

"Could you kiss me? The way you kiss Cloud?"

"No," the word came before he could think. "I couldn't...I'm not going to hurt myself or Cloud...I'm sorry Tifa, but I can't."

Tifa's weak smile became a kind one as she stepped away from him. "You have a good heart Sephiroth..." She turned to leave. "I'll be sure to get Zax extra drunk for you tonight so you and Cloud can have some time alone." With that, she left him.

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head, watching his reflection in the rippling pool below him. He placed a hand over his heart, Tifa's words making his heart flutter and groin throb. _Do I really want that? I hurt him last night...I know I did,_ he thought. _What came over me, I'll never know...I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have...Another night with Cloud...it may be my last...Next time...I should be more gentle..._ He shook his head once more, blushing lightly.

As if hearing his thoughts, the blonde approached him, standing beside the older man. "Hey..." he spoke, looking over the pond. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go right ahead...I could use the company," sighed Sephiroth, staring into the eyes of Cloud's reflection.

Cloud smiled weakly, his eyes meeting Sephiroth's in the water. "I saw Tifa leaving. She told me I should be grateful I have you...and that I'm lucky."

The silver-haired man smiled, blushing a bit more. "She was worried about Zax...that's all. I just did a little reassuring, nothing much."

"Your room or mine?"

"Beg pardon?" he asked, turning to Cloud with a curious look on his face.

The blonde continued to watch the rippling water. "You heard me. Tonight, your room or mine? I know you want to do it again...I can sense it."

Sephiroth's blush deepened even more. "I have something I need to do tonight, but I'll join you in your room." He placed a light peck on Cloud's lips. "I'm going to see if Tifa has lunch ready."

"Hold up. I'll go with you."

Stopping, Sephiroth turned to the blonde, letting Cloud walk beside him to the tavern and inn.

***

The cover of night had fallen an hour ago as Cloud stood in front of the window in his room, wearing a light robe and pants. He had heard Sephiroth pass his room and go to Zax's moments ago, and now Cloud silently waited for the dark angel to come. His senses were open and alert, prepared for no surprises.

Cloud gasped as a body pressed itself against his, a pair of strong arms slid under his as Sephiroth's hands rested clasped over Cloud's abdomen. The elder rested his chin on Cloud's left shoulder. "Miss me?" he whispered.

"You just scared me," sighed Cloud. "I didn't' hear or sense you enter..."

"I'm sorry..." Sephiroth lightly kissed Cloud's neck. "It's a bad habit...sneaking around like that."

"Why were you in Zax's room?" Cloud asked, holding his hands over Sephiroth's.

"I was making sure of something..."

"Sephiroth..." Cloud turned to face the man, the elder's arms still wrapped around the blonde's waist. "I'm worried...why can't I sense Jenova anymore? Why doesn't it feel like she has a hold on me?"

Sephiroth hesitated for a moment, then answered, "Because she no longer has a hold on either you or Zax." Cloud's eyes silently asked Sephiroth question upon question. "This morning, I gave you an injection that neutralized and destroyed the Jenova cells in you. That's why I was in Zax's room moments ago."

"But what...what about you?" Cloud asked, eyes wide. "Won't you die?"

The man light kissed Cloud's lips, pressing his forehead on the blonde's. "Hush now love...this may be our last night together if we fail..."

Cloud could feel as strange, cold sense got through him as if Sephiroth were casting a spell. He ignored it though, letting Sephiroth take in the comfort of holding him close. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you worry...If you wish...we can just rest tonight." Cloud sighed, turning back to the window.

"Not so fast," whispered Sephiroth, his hands untying the sash that held Cloud's robe closed. "You aren't getting by that easily..." Cloud shivered in Sephiroth's arms as the elder's fingers lightly grazed the blonde's skin, the silver-haired man slipping the robe from Cloud's shoulders. He light kissed Cloud's neck where it met his shoulder.

Again Cloud gasped as Sephiroth's hand slid under Cloud's clothes and caressed the blonde's manhood. He wanted to struggle, but found no strength to; Sephiroth's kiss tingling as he sucked Cloud's skin, forming a hickey. The blonde could barely breathe, feeling his groin harden, tears of pain once more filling his eyes. He bit his bottom lip, fighting back the pain of the dark angel's love.

"Am I hurting you?" Sephiroth asked, releasing the kiss and Cloud's privates.

Cloud weakly nodded his head, feeling too weak to speak. Saying nothing, he wiggled out of Sephiroth's arms and went to sit on his bed. The elder man went to him and kissed Cloud's lips. A burning desire to be with each other in them both, Cloud leaned back to let Sephiroth continue.

Sephiroth removed his cloak and armor and once more kissed Cloud's lips deeply, his tongue toying with the blonde's in their mouths. He could feel Cloud's heart race as Sephiroth pressed his chest to Cloud's, the older man lying on top of his lover. The dark angel felt his hard groin brush against Cloud's but held back the urge to brutally assault Cloud the way he did the night before.

Instead, Sephiroth's hand slid under Cloud's clothes once more, exploring between Cloud's legs. The blonde broke the kiss, whimpering a bit. "Sephiroth...what are you...doing?" he whispered weakly.

"Getting you used to me...and getting to know you and your body," replied the older man, his voice soothing to Cloud's ears. "Just relax and don't fight back...It won't hurt so much if you just take it..." He pulled his dew-covered hand from Cloud's groin, licking the seed from a finger. "Sleep Cloud..."

Not bothering to fight it, Cloud fell into a deep spell-induced sleep. Placing a hand over the blonde's face, Sephiroth closed his eyes and whispered a silent spell. "All my power...all my strength...I give to you..." he murmured. "My heart, soul, and body is already yours..." To complete the spell, Sephiroth pulled a dagger from his nearby cloak and lifted it to his face. With a swift movement, blood covered the dagger and Sephiroth's hands.


	15. chapter14

**Chapter 14**

"Oww..." Cloud moaned as he woke, his groin hurting from Sephiroth's touch. The morning light that poured from the window nearby nearly blinded him as he sat up, glancing around. "Sephiroth?" Any sign of Sephiroth being there was gone, except for a bloodstain nearby. Cloud stood, looking around once more. He still wore his night pants, and a strange coldness kissed his right ear.

Lifting a hand, he left a strange earring decorate his ear. Carefully, he tried to remove it to find he couldn't. Muttering, Cloud went to the nearby bathroom and looked over his reflection. On his right ear was a strange jewel that was cuffed around half his ear. The jewel was a glowing blue-green, resembling a cat's, and decorated the silver cuff. Cloud gasped, a sudden thought striking him.

_The jewel..._ he thought, staring at it. _It...It looks like Sephiroth's eyes...But it can't be. It's as if...he ripped out an eye and crystallized it...then that would explain the blood...But I still don't get it...Why would he give me his eye? And why can't I take it off?_

He stepped away from the mirror and left the bathroom as the door to the guestroom opened and closed. Sephiroth entered, holding a hand over his right eye. Cloud went to him, saying nothing. His eyes, though, silently asked what was wrong. Instead of saying anything, Sephiroth sidestepped Cloud and went to the bathroom. It was then Cloud saw Sephiroth was holding a crimson cloth to his eye.

"You...You're bleeding..." Cloud whispered as the man walked by.

"Its nothing..." muttered Sephiroth. "A Potion will take care of it." With that, he entered the bathroom and closed the door. Moments later, he came out of the bathroom. His right eye was closed, and he had thrown away the blood-soaked cloth.

"What happened? Why were you bleeding?" Cloud asked. "Why are you so distant all of a sudden?"

Not answering, Sephiroth held Cloud's chin and kissed him deeply. Feeling Cloud blush, the elder let go of the kiss. He smiled, licking his lips as he had done before. "You shouldn't ask so many questions," he spoke. "Curiosity did kill the cat and all."

"Sephiroth..." Cloud sighed, locking his gaze on the elder's open left eye. "Let me see it."

With a sigh, Sephiroth opened his eye. Instead of a bright aquamarine, an eerie pearl-white pupil glowed in Sephiroth's right eye. It was still cat-like as always, but it had a strange white color to it. Cloud bit his bottom lip to hold back his gasp.

"I can still see," Sephiroth said, backing away a bit. "Its just white now."

"But...I don't understand..." He shook his head. "Why?"

Sephiroth lifted a hand and stroked Cloud's right cheek. "To protect you...When the time comes, my power will be wielded by you and you will destroy Jenova. By giving my eye to you, my powers will be sealed within you until I return."

"Until you return? What do you mean?" Tears formed in his eyes as he grabbed Sephiroth's arm. "Don't leave me please..."

A kind, reassuring smile crossed Sephiroth's face, hugging Cloud in attempts to comfort him. "There's still time...I'm not leaving you yet. Don't cry...I'll be okay..."

"I don't want to lose you too...I don't want to lose you..." Cloud sobbed.

Silently, Sephiroth unfurled his single wing, wrapping it around Cloud like a feather blanket as he cried in Sephiroth's arms. "Cloud...I need you to answer something for me..."

The blonde looked up at him curiously. "What?"

"I have known no emotion until I met you and you gave me love..." He hesitated before he continued. "Why...why does my heart hurt when I see you sad?"

A weak chuckle escaped Cloud, wiping his face with a sleeve. "Baka engeru...Its another part of love...You've become close to me and can sometimes feel my pain and sadness."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Zax, who entered by nearly breaking down the door. The two turned to him, expecting his usual ranting, but it didn't come. Instead, he spoke between pants from running up the stairs. "Tifa's...gone..."

"What?!" Cloud went to Zax. "What do you mean she's gone?!"

"I went...to see...if she...was making dinner..." Zax explained, trying to catch his breath. "When I got...to the kitchen...she was gone. I checked the whole place...and found this...in her room." He pulled a piece of parchment and handed it to Sephiroth.

"This was written in blood..." he muttered, looking over the paper. "Most likely her own."

"What does it say?" asked Cloud.

Clearing his throat, Sephiroth read the letter out loud. " 'The time has come. I have gone ahead of you to the Temple of the Ancients where Jenova waits. I'm tired of waiting...Good-bye...Signed Tifa.' " He looked up at them. "Tifa went ahead of us..."

"That's way out of her character," Zax grumbled.

"I don't know...I have a very distinct feeling this is a trap..." Cloud thought out loud.

"How are we going to get there?" sneered Zax. "We don't have the Little Bronco anymore, remember?"

"Perhaps we could be of some assistance," a voice spoke. The group turned to see Hojo standing in the doorway, the three Turks behind him. He continued speaking. "We have a helicopter that could take you to the Temple."

"Zax, go with them," Sephiroth spoke. "Cloud and I will fly on our own. Its about time he got his lesson anyway."

***

Sephiroth and Cloud flew on either side of the helicopter with the Shinra trademark like an escort as the group made their way towards the Temple of the Ancients. As they flew, Cloud noticed a strange cloud above them block out the sun and darken the sky. "Everyone on their toes," Sephiroth called to the group. "Jenova's powers are growing. I can sense she is controlling the weather around us."

"Can you sense Tifa?" Zax shouted back.

The man closed his eyes, stretching what power he had left towards their destination. "I can't tell...Jenova's energy is blocking out everything else."

"We're approaching the Temple," stepped in Elena, who was piloting the helicopter.

Saying nothing, Cloud and Sephiroth circled down to land, followed by the helicopter. Zax hopped off the vehicle and drew the Buster Sword from its sheath. "Ready?" he asked.

"We'll wait here," Reno spoke for Hojo and the Turks.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud. Closing his eyes once more, he let his black wing fold into his back as he whispered a final spell. An orb of light surrounded them, lifting the two from the ground. A black shadow seeped from Sephiroth's closed left eye and circled around the confused Cloud before the shadow crystallized into an earring, much like the cuff on Cloud's right ear, on his left. Finally the two floated back down to the earth, landing softly as the orb around them vanished.

"Now you have the last of my power," Sephiroth spoke, opening his eyes. They were both now an eerie pearl-white. "Zax, wait here." With that, Sephiroth turned to lead the way into the temple, Cloud following a pace behind him. Soon the two had disappeared into the depths of the temple's shadows.

"What was that all about?" Zax muttered.

"Sephiroth knows Jenova can only be destroyed by his powers of darkness, but he also knows someone would have to sacrifice themselves for her to be temporarily weakened," Hojo explained. "When Jenova devours her victims, she is temporarily weakened and vulnerable to a powerful attack. The combined powers of Sephiroth and Cloud would be enough to kill her in on hit."

"I still don't get it..." Reno commented.

Hojo sighed. "By transferring his powers to Cloud, Sephiroth has guaranteed the defeat of Jenova. Sephiroth will sacrifice himself to her in order for Cloud to destroy the ultimate of evils." Again the man sighed. "As you see...he has changed greatly since his battle against Cloud."

A sudden thought hit Zax. "Wait...You knew Cloud didn't kill Sephiroth?"

The scientist nodded his head. "As a matter of fact, Cloud came to me for help." He smiled. "I knew by sparing Sephiroth, he'd be the one who destroys Jenova. Never did I think they would become so close."

"Sephiroth's sacrifice could shatter Cloud," gasped Elena. Rude nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll see..." said Hojo. "We'll see..."


	16. chapter15

**Chapter 15**

The two said nothing to each other as they made their way through the temple, Sephiroth leading while Cloud following a pace or two behind. He could tell the older man was tense, the coldness of Death held Sephiroth closely. Cloud watched Sephiroth walk ahead, his mind a whirlpool of thoughts, memories, and fears.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud broke the silence. "What's going to happen to you...after you...die?"

"One of many things..." sighed Sephiroth, stopping as they approached the main room of the temple. He turned to face Cloud. "Any last words before we part?"

Fighting back his tears, Cloud tried the replace his sadness with hope. "How...will I be able to bring you back? After you die..."

A kind smile crossed Sephiroth's face. "I'll take care of that. Will that be all?"

Without warning, Cloud quickly wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck and kissed him deeply. The older man pressed him closer, neither wanting the kiss to end and knowing what would happen if it did. But the kiss soon ended, though the two men held each other close.

"I don't want to lose you...I know so little about you and we have only been with each other once," Cloud whispered.

"There will be other times to be with each other once peace and the world is revived," answered Sephiroth, his voice in a deep whisper. "Just know this...whatever happens, you must not hesitate to destroy Jenova after she takes me." Cloud looked at him with wide eyes. "She is her weakest after she absorbs her victims. With our powers combined, you must destroy her then. The spell will come to you. Do you understand?"

Cloud nodded his head.

Sighing, Sephiroth kissed Cloud's lips lightly and let go of the blonde. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be..."

"Good...Spread your wings," Sephiroth ordered flatly. "You'll need to for after the battle."

With a whispered curse, Cloud did as told, the wings slipping from their slits in this shirt. There was his pure white left wing and a midnight black wing on his right, the black ravenwing of Sephiroth. The older man smiled, seeing the surprise on Cloud's face.

"All of my power is within you," he told Cloud. Nothing more to say, Sephiroth turned to the main temple room and entered.

The room was pitch black and lit as the two entered. Kneeling in the middle of the large room was Tifa, her back to the entrance. Jenova was nowhere to be seen, but both men could sense the shape-shifter's presence. Cloud took a step forward despite his ringing sense of danger and called to her, "Tifa!"

Silently, the woman stood and turned, her entire eyes glowing a bright red. Both men gasped and made a move to run, but the door behind them closed and locked behind them. "You have come," she spoke with both Tifa and Jenova's voices. "You two are fools to face me."

"Tifa was Jenova in disguise!" Sephiroth shouted, drawing his katana and taking a step so he stood ready ahead of Cloud.

A dark grin crossed Tifa's face as she tilted her head to the side a bit, her eyes glowing brighter. Suddenly, her long tendrils of hair flung out at Sephiroth. The man made no move to dodge, the spidery locks wrapping themselves around his wrists and ankles, lifting him from the ground.

"Don't be afraid," Sephiroth whispered as Jenova began pulling him towards her. Tears once more filled Cloud's eyes, watching helplessly as Jenova transformed into a tall, shapeless shadow. "I will come back to you, my angel, and we will live in peace then."

Cloud coughed, trying to speak as his tears choked him. Finally he mustered enough strength to shout. "Ai shiteru!"

Sephiroth couldn't reply as another tendril of shadows entered his mouth to slowly suffocate him. He closed his eyes tightly, tears of pain and sorrow in his pearl eyes. The tears streamed down his face as his breath stopped and skin paled. _"Ai shiteru...ai no senshi..."_ Sephiroth's dying voice whispered in Cloud's mind.

The blonde could only watch as the liquid darkness enveloped his lover, the legendary swordsman dead. Soon the darkness had consumed Sephiroth and Jenova went back to her shapeless shadowy form, slowly recovering and adjusting to Sephiroth's power.

"Jenova!" Cloud shouted in rage, tears still raining down his cheeks. "Prepare yourself!" His own sapphire eyes blazing with Mako energy ignited with his emotions, Cloud traced a star in the air with a finger, a small orb of light on the tip leaving behind the symbol. "Powers of light, I beseech thee," Cloud changed, drawing the symbols of the elements around the star. "With your purity and justice, bind the shadows of evil." With both hands, he shoved the symbol towards Jenova. "Bind!"

His spell moved quickly, the shape-shifter too weak from absorbing her victim to dodge. The spell held her frozen in place, watching with invisible eyes as Cloud held his sword before him, the blade between his eyes. The aquamarine stones that were Sephiroth's eyes began glowing as he began the second spell.

"From the pits of my heart and depths of my soul, I summon the drops of essence that bind me to the shadows." Goosebumps crawled up his spine as a cold air circled him from Sephiroth's darkest spell. But in his mind, he altered it. "Darkness within, melt into my blade and lend me your power to vanquish this evil before me! Power of darkness, feed upon the shadows of my enemy! Sin Harvest Blade!"

Ultimate Weapon ringing with power, Cloud leapt into the air to slash at Jenova. "This is for Sephiroth!" Cloud cried as the blade made contact with the shape-shifter's flesh.

Jenova let out a shriek of defeat as she split in half, the power of Sin Harvest and Ultimate Weapon disintegrating her. The shape-shifter's flesh dissolved slowly, leaving behind a small bauble of pure white light. The last of Jenova's flesh gone, the bauble floated towards Cloud, who took a cautious step back.

"Accept it," Hojo's voice spoke in the doorway, Zax and the others behind him. "It is the last piece of Sephiroth you need to revive him. His essence and life force..."

"But...how can he be revived without a body?" Cloud asked, glancing between the bauble and Hojo.

A smile crossed Hojo's face. Whether it was a kind or cruel one, Cloud couldn't tell. "Don't worry about that Cloud Strife. Sephiroth has become a part of you, and with this connection, he can and will be reborn." He sighed. "As for how it will happen...there is little that needs to be explained. Let the bauble enter you, and he will do the rest." He went to Cloud and offered him a pill. "You may want this...for the pain."

Cloud shook his head. "I can take it..."

Hojo's gaze didn't leave Cloud's as he nodded his head. "Alright..." He placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder before he walked back to the group. "Good luck you two."

With a sigh, Cloud turned to the bauble and held out his arms to embrace it. The bauble of light floated to him and, as Cloud closed his eyes, entered the blonde. For a moment, Cloud felt as if he were once again being held close by Sephiroth, like he had held the older man the night they made love, not wanting to let go. The feel of Sephiroth holding him left Cloud, replacing it with a piercing pain that tore at his entire body. He fell to his knees, holding his stomach as he let out a heart-wrenching shout of pain.

Zax took a step to go to Cloud, but Hojo held him back. "No," spoke the scientist. "He must endure the pain. I gave him a chance. Now he and Sephiroth must share the pain."

The two earrings vanished as Cloud's shirt tore down his back, a great hump forming on his back. The black wing gave life of its own, flapping wildly as if it were trying to pull apart from Cloud. His shout of pure pain echoed with another through the temple as a second body split from his back, the pain unbearable as blood splattered everywhere.

Sephiroth's shout of torture soon faded as Cloud passed out from the pain and loss of blood.

***

Cloud let out a soft moan as he slowly woke. His entire body ached and was sore as he lay still on the bed. He felt a soft breeze of a sleeper's breath on his face. Opening his eyes, he saw Sephiroth wake as well, their faces inches apart as they lay on the bed. Cloud sat up, wincing in pain.

The two were garbed in cotton robes, their skin warm and rosy from recent baths that cleaned off the blood. Sun poured into the room of the 7th Heaven Tavern and Inn, lighting the bedroom. Cloud turned to Sephiroth, seeing the older man was well, both eyes their normal glowing cat-like aquamarines.

Not thinking, Cloud embraced the silver-haired man, the elder holding him in return. Neither said a word as they held each other, taking in the comfort of being with one another. They didn't want to let go of each other, almost afraid of what would happen if they did.

"I was afraid I had lost you..." Cloud whispered. "My heart shattered when you died."

"I'm sorry," Sephiroth returned. "I should have warned you..."

Cloud shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

A knock came to the guestroom door, and Zax entered. He blushed a bit, but recovered as the two reluctantly released each other. "You two okay?" he asked. They nodded their heads. "Hojo sent me up to check on you. By the way, you'll never guess what happened after you two fainted."

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"All the people Jenova killed reappeared; unconscious but alive," Zax replied. "Tifa's cookin' breakfast as we speak, Vincent's gone back to Nibelheim, and Sephy's clones are roaming around elsewhere. Oh, and Yuffie's helping out around here."

"The planet..." Sephiroth spoke up. "Has the planet shown any change?"

"Its hard to say," sighed Zax. "Its still fall. We'd have t wait until spring or summer before we'll really know." The man turned to leave. "I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone." Not letting the two protest, Zax left and closed the door behind him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Cloud laid back down face-first into the pillow. "Now what?" his muffled voice muttered. "Without monsters to fight, I'll be bored."

Sephiroth smiled, lying down beside Cloud. "I've heard there are worlds to the west of the island Wutai is on. Worlds that haven't been explored."

Cloud sat up in an instant. "You mean...leave?"

The man shrugged. "Why not? It'll be a whole new adventure with new places, new faces, and new mysteries to unlock."

"Not to mention, no Zax to walk in at the wrong times," added Cloud.

"I heard that!"

**End**


	17. afterword

Heya guys. I hoped you liked the story! If you have any questions, comments, flames, or suggestions, please post them and/or email me at sailor_silver_unicorn@yahoo.com. I really appreciate my readers' thoughts and opinions because they really help me with my writing. Oh, and if you want to know more about my story and others that may be comeing up, feel free to mail me!


End file.
